


Use me up, throw me away

by Hyobe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt Jughead, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyobe/pseuds/Hyobe
Summary: When Jughead ends up in a hospital for mysterious reasons, Archie is here for him. And so is Jason.This sets one year before the Riverdale series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I advise you re-read the prologue since I modified some parts of it ;)

October the third. It was supposed to be a painfully boring sunny day where the weather was either too hot or too cold, either too windy or too dry. It never reached the perfect temperature, the one that didn’t make you sweat but still allowed you to wear light clothes. It was just another usual afternoon near Sweetwater River where students usually met after school. A day without a story, a monotone day when he met him near the river all alone, wounded and breathing harshly, trying to grasp any ounce of air he could. Managing to maintain the angry look in his rolling eyes when he saw _Him_. _He_ was reminded of an odd vision. This broken body disposed like a present under the christmas tree. But not a new one, an old present from a loved one — this loved one being fate here. His parents taught him to never reject a present so he took it, lifted his body in his arms, careful not be too sudden to avoid crushing him even more as he surreptitiously stole those delicate and painful noises escaping from his bloody lips as he cautiously laid him on the backseat of his vehicle, making sure his blood wouldn’t stain the seats — it would be a pain in the ass to wash it. He then sat behind the wheel, putting on his sunglasses and driving at a slow pace to the nearest hospital, alternative music blasting through his speakers, guiding with one hand his car with rare laziness. His passenger was still throwing painful pleas from behind but he ignored him, soothing him with a hand massaging his inner thigh. Patient games on slow melodies. He sped up five minutes before they reached the hospital, aware of how suspicious that could appear if _He_ came driving at ten miles per hours; _He_ did his best worried face, exited his car and ran to the paramedics who took care of his passenger the second he came in screaming like a mad man that his friend had been severely injured and that he needed immediate help. They all went for it, forcing _Him_ to accompany them to his car and took his "present" out of the vehicle, placing him on a stretcher as they moved him to an operation room. _He_ was ordered to remain in the hospital until his « friend »’s state improved so they could give him a topo of what they thought happened and ask him the relatives contact informations. He knew none but it’s not like he was going to stick around anyways.

He awaited in a corner for a brief moment when they wouldn’t mind him too much to vanish properly. It was time for _Him_ to drop temporarily his role and go back to where _He_ should have been an hour ago. _He_ hopped back in his shiny red sports car, starting the engine and speeding away as the motor purred loudly. He ate the miles separating him from his residence faster than he originally planed, he was late after all and it wasn’t something his family found acceptable. As his mother said : an unacceptable and undignified behavior. But his mother always said a lot of things, most of which were piles of bullshit. She also screamed like a despot most of the time, doesn't mean he listened. Jason Blossom rarely listened. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

He couldn’t feel anything but a single steady breath caressing his right cheek and a source of heat between his fingers. Something humid that caused a pressure there. Jughead tried to crack an eye open. Not really a success on that side but he still caught a glimpse of orange and green and beige. He closed his eyes again, inhaled. His brain was buzzing as questions fused through each neurons he possessed. Where was he ? Who was he with ? What was this blinding light on top of him ? Why was he unable to execute any kind of movement without feeling dizziness rise ? How did he end up in such unknown land for him ? Everything was too bright even behind his lids. He could still see his veins under stretched skin. Unconscious whines. Pain was coming back from everywhere on several levels. First he felt it in his clavicles, then it lowered to his right shoulder before snaking to three of his ribs, and ending on his right leg. Nobody seemed to hear him and his pain was just growing by the minute. 

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

And what was that annoying, high-pitched noise ? Was he in a hospital ? That would explain the pain. And his blatant incapacity to gesture. But not the warm feeling against his cheek and hand. He should focus on that. This warmth was good, he could feel it deep down. This warmth could help him achieve something, it could take the pain away. Jughead contracted his fingers, creating a friction by small movements in hope to wake up the person near him. No results. Heavy sleeper he could see. Maybe if he made some noises he could, he could attract attention. 

"- Aaah... A-A-Aaaah..." 

The drapes shifted slightly as he tried to be louder but his vocal cords were hurting him, less than the rest of his body but enough to refrain him from screaming. Come on, wake up ! Was enough. The person yanked themselves from the bed and said some swear words. Vociferated by a familiar voice might he say. He couldn't put a face on it still but it was something he knew. That made his unknown land less frightening. It helped calm him down, like an anchor. Yeah. An anchor. 

"- He was like that when he woke me up ! I didn't do anything. " Angrily protested the voice. 

"- Well morphine doesn't drop like that so you better explain yourself once he'll be stable." That was an unknown voice. Probably a nurse. An aggressive one too. He couldn't quite distinguish her face when he opened his eyes, everything was blurry and sticky and sloppy under his lids. What the fuck ? What. The. Fuck ? The sounds around him faded, or came back to a proper level, he couldn't differentiate. There seemed to be a lot of things he still couldn't do. 

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

Jughead shut his eyes again, the pain was lowering faster than it came. He blinked hard as he tried to get his fingers to move up and down. He could hear the nurse reprimanding the person who was with him when he woke up. Familiar male person. He opened his eyes again. Pain had vanished, it was replaced by the dizziness he first felt. He turned his head again, blinking until his vision focused. He could see now. 

There was a machine next to him that made this unbearable noise he heard. He was on a soft bed, with red covers and white drapes. In front of him was a low-cost tv suspended on a wall with too much spots of substances he didn't want to imagine. On his right there was an open window. It was nighttime, stars and purple clouds spotting the sky. He liked it. It felt calm. He glanced at his left, stood there a black nurse. She had her red hair tied up in a bun that matched quite well with her chubby face. She was wearing a baby pink blouse that matched her nails; nails matched pink eyeliner and too long fake lashes with a glittery golden highlighter. Weird, but pretty. She reminded him of the sky. Nurse Dibi. Nice name too. She must be beautiful when she doesn't look so pissed, thin traits and delicate features, all this. Dibi was throwing her hands in the air and making big gestures, menacing gestures. She was pointing her fat finger under her interlocutor's freckled nose. Jughead moved his attention on the interlocutor. Tall but not taller than he was. He was wearing a green hoodie with black sweatpants. Muscular frame, not like a bodybuilder but still buff enough. Sun kissed skin and flashing red hair. He couldn't see his face since he was turning his back but he was pretty sure it was Archie Andrews, his only friend. He was also putting his hands in a defensive way, screaming he was innocent. Jughead believed him, the bastard was asleep not three minutes ago, or was it fifteen ? His time perception was blurred. He didn't like having that much holes in a story. 

"- You better be careful. I'm watching your motherfucking ass. If a hair gets off his head, I'll manage to refrain you from putting a feet in here ever again !" She punctuated each word by stabbing his chest with her index. Jughead fancied her personality, she seemed funny. Archie turned and rolled his eyes. She passed him to kneel next to his bed, putting two fingers against his neck and one hand one his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. Apparently not – he was still not feeling much. 

"- Okay mister Jones, you did really well. But maybe pick another friend to watch on you next time okay ? Like the other redhead that brought you here, he was nicer." She gave Archie a death glare that made him roll his eyes again and shrug. "- I put your morphine level up so you will feel a bit dizzy and tired but it's just to keep the pain away. The doctor will come for you in the morning, you can go back to sleep if you want." Jughead nodded as he watched her do. She had a British accent which was odd for someone in this part of America. Diversity really was a good thing. 

She got up and waved to him as she walked out. He smiled until she closed the door, than he turned to Archie who was mimicking her like a little kid when they were getting grounded by their parents. He smiled wider. His friend was still a child. They were fucking children. The redhead grinned and sat next to him, placing a hand on his as he did before. Jughead could see now how red his eyes were, and how tired he looked. How long had he been here ? 

"- What other redhead was she talking about ?" Archie said, throwing his thumb in the door's direction. Jughead hadn't paid attention to what she'd been saying. Not really but now that Archie was mentioning it, it is true that she mentioned a nicer redhead. The sole fact that another redhead was here, in this area was absurd enough. A nicer one too ? Impossible. The only redheads were Jason or Cheryl. Apparently it was a guy so no Cheryl, and Jason was just mean, he'd just leave him where he was no matter what health state he was in. 

"- I have no idea." His throat was still hoarse so it came out small, uneven. 

"- You cheating on me with another redhead ? Not cool Jug, you heartbreaker." Archie teased. He pinched Jughead's cheek as he laughed it off. Jughead giggled too as he was perfectly aware that his friend was just preparing the field for his soon to come questioning. He might show his teeth and smile but that didn't mean he wasn't on his guard, nor did it mean the smile could reach his eyes. 

"- You know you're the only one for me." He chuckled. "- But I really don't know who brought me here. That's kinda weirding me out." Archie nodded slightly. He laid next to him as much as he could which wasn't much considering that 1. Jughead couldn't move 2. He was in the middle of the mattress 3. They were both pretty tall and not tiny. In the end, he could only fit one ass cheek and a quarter of his body but he was okay with it. As long as his friend was comfy enough. 

_Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut._

They remained silent for a while, palms and frames flushed together. Just calm. 

"- What happened ?" Archie questioned. He had his theories. Maybe it was Reggie – even if that might be quite too far. He was known for his temper and distaste of Jughead's person. From the beginning he bullied him. No reason needed. He just wanted to do whatever his capricious mind desired. Reggie never took no very well anyway. 

"- I don't know." Lie. Archie saw right through it and Jughead knew it. But he just didn't want to talk about it. So he didn't push the issue. He didn't make it uncomfortable. 

"- It's okay Jug. You'll remember when you'll remember. No one is forcing you to do anything okay ?" Archie placed his arm under his friends head, straddling him against him a little closer.

"- I gotta go Jug. I'll try to come by tomorrow okay ?" 

"- Okay." He paused. "- Don't tell anyone about me being here." 

"- Sure. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep ?" 

"- Who the fuck do you think I am ? A little girl scared of the dark and that needs daddy Archibald to go to sleep because there's monsters under my bed ?" He answered in a sardonic tone that was ruined by the smile he had on his face. Archie gently pinched his cheek again as he got up. 

"- I'd hug my little girl but she's kinda mean right now ? So instead I'm punishing her by only giving her a little smooch on the cheek. Like the bad princess she is !" 

"- No daddy ! Not the smooch aaaaah !" He said as he tried to avoid Archie's wet lips on his face. Not a success too. Archie always got his ways with him. Always. And so he allowed him to kiss his face silly until he whooshed him away with his hand. 

"- Come on you kiss-monster, go away !" 

"- I'll be back." He said in his best terminator tone and impression. Archie waved one last time, threw a joke in the air as he left, taking the light mood and happiness with him. It was like his departure had caused an eclipse to appear. Without distraction, without company, all Jughead could do was return to his state. To the reason of his presence in a hospital. To why he couldn't move and to why, why he was so scared for the first time of his life. 

He closed his eyes. As much as he could, harder and harder until it hurt. _I need to sleep. I need to sleep. I need to sleep_. That's what he told himself. In his sleep, no one could get to him. No one could hurt him in his head. No one. Nobody. Not ever. 

As Jughead was drifting to sleep, Archie Andrews was parking in front of his house with his old truck. It was spitting fumes everywhere now. And being so damn looped he was almost sure Alice Cooper was swearing behind her window right now. He turned off the engine, jumped out, scampered to his house and room before he flew to his bed, crashing on it with a sigh. 

 

 

> **_2:03am_ **_from Betts_ : “Where are you coming from at this hour ? Mom's complaining "  
>  _**2:03am** to Betts_ : “Was w/ Jug ”  
>  _**2:04am** from Betts_: “How come ?”

He doesn't respond. Archie scrolls through some more texts she sends and stops at the last one.    

 

 

> _**2:10** am from Betts_ : "Come on Arch tell me already !"  
>  _**2:11** am to Betts_: " Secret. G-night Betts"

Lord knows the hell she'll give him next morning but he doesn't want to think about Betty right now. If he was really honest with himself and talked frankly, he didn't give a single fuck about her in this precise moment because all he cared about at this hour of the night, what kept him up was the images of Jughead's bruised silhouette on this hospital bed. The different shades of purple and red battling for every millimeter on the right part of his body. His black eye, his hematomas, his broken bones, his red eyes, his voice so hoarse and rash it was like somebody had forced him to swallow rocks, his pleas so smalls, so, so, so smalls that they hadn't woken him up. Jughead's split lips, Jughead's sleeping face that used to be so tranquil and peaceful, the changes he witnessed on this face while his owner was asleep. The horror, the twists, the helplessness it revealed. Archie had played it off because it was what Jughead needed, a friend who was there for him, to comfort him, to play dumb and to play his little games, to care for him and to cherish him. Not someone who would show the worry eating them a little more every second that they'd have to plaster a dumb happy smile in this situation where there was nothing to smile about. Archie thought it was torture. He was stopped, he was prohibited to do what he desired most. Jughead refused to give him anything but his walls that erect between him and the rest of the world every time there is something serious happening because he just couldn't deal with the pity of others around him. That bothered Archie. It annoyed him. Made him angry at times. He was Jug's bestfriend after all wasn't he ? Sometimes he doubted it. 

Archie rolled on his side to sleep but ended up watching the panel of pictures on top of his table. There were pictures of him and his friends – mostly Jughead and him and Vegas. He shouldn't think about Jug right now. Or should he ? Confusion, confused, confusing. Maybe he could try to talk about it with his dad ? Maybe Jug wouldn't want that. Or maybe he could tell Betty. But she's not capable of holding her tongue, she might tell Kevin and the secret wouldn't be a secret anymore. 

He doesn't sleep that night. Insomnia has always been a bitch to him. Plus, he still have this little question poking the back of his brain like a child would do on a defeated bug. It bites his curiosity, licks it, tickles it, or scratches it hard.

_Who is the other redhead ?_

Can't be Jason. It could be someone outside of town, an acquaintance to Jughead maybe ? But he would know about this anyway. He knew his friend like the back of his hand. Or did he ? Before this incident they hadn't talked for a whole week. Not because of a fight. Jughead avoided him. Jughead was always pissed. Jughead was more sarcastic then ever, and he was mean. Real mean. Archie hadn't been the best of friends lately too. But... It had only been a week. Things can't change that much in a week. Can they ?

This trail of thoughts seemed to get him nowhere good so he stopped. He had football practice anyway. 

Archie showers, put clothes on, brushes his teeth and hair. Today he's wearing a red hoodie and jeans, with his baskets. He shoves everything he needs in his bag and goes down to eat breakfast with his dad. As he goes down he counts each steps, one step is yes, the other is no. It's a great way to weigh a choice he thinks. That's how he does it when he can't chose. Now he's weighing wether or not he should tell his dad about Jug's conditions. 

_Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No._

Looks like he'll have to stay silent today. Archie throws his bag on the kitchen floor and joins his dad sitting at the table. There's pancakes sitting on a shiny red plate waiting for him, and his usual glass of milk. He likes this routine. Everything is timed perfectly, it brings him comfort. 

"- Slept well son ?" Fred asked around a mouthful of oatmeal and berries. Since when did his dad turn to healthy, non-greasy food ? 

"- Not really." 

"- Had some troubles with whomever you were with last night ?" 

"- Not really." 

Archie didn't want this conversation. Not right now anyway. Plus he had promised Jughead not to tell anything. Even if he was shitty at keeping secrets, he'll try to swallow this one and keep it warm inside a locked box. He takes his phone out of his jeans and turns it on : eight unread messages and two missed calls. All from Betty. Guilt. And annoyance

 

 

> **2:11 am** from Betts: "Come on Arch' tell me !"  
>  **2:12 am** from Betts: "Don't be like that"  
>  **2:12 am** from Betts:"Are you asleep ?"  
>  **2:13am** from Betts: "He's my friend too I have a right to know what happened to him !"  
>  **2:16am** from Betts: "That's just selfish ! He is not yours only" 

He raised an eyebrow. Jealous much ? 

 

 

> _**2:18am** from Betts_ : "I'm texting him"  
>  _**2:26am** from Betts_ : "He doesn't answer too"  
>  _**2:35am** from Betts:_ "You're just cruel"

Fred tried to catch a glimpse of his phone but he quickly put it away. He'll find a correct explanation to feed Betty when he'll see her. Maybe it was a dick move to have that kind of thoughts but it was true nonetheless. Sometimes, Betty really was too gullible. Once he'd told her he had been sleeping over at Reggie's to avoid her. He loved Betty. She was an amazing friend, but sometimes she could be a real annoyance to him. Her light chirping could transform into a croak when he was in a bad day. Today was a bad day he thought. He could feel it. 

He yawns and stretches like a cat, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he makes a low sound. Archie cracks his knuckles, grabs his bag and says goodbye as he leaves their house. It's a nice house. He likes it. 

A glance to his phone indicates that if he doesn't run at least five minutes he'd be late. "I was right. This day is going to be shitty" he thought, his limbs already motioning themselves for his little sprint. It had become over the past few days a routine it seemed. One that could bite him in the ass if he wasn't careful. Perhaps removing five minutes from his night routine would help. 

Sweat shines on his forehead. His face tint is a wonderful shade of carmine. Familiar aches rises in his muscles and lungs. The effort his felt from head to toes as he inhales and exhales sharply, louder with every step he makes. He stops around the corner, recollects himself and starts walking again nonchalantly, hands in his front pockets, eyes focused on his surroundings as he whistles. It's 6:21 am, practice starts in exactly nine minutes but he doesn’t rush. Archie enjoys the shades of orange, yellow, blue and pink that stripes morning sky. It's dusk. He appreciate dusk. It's not his favorite time of the day but he stills enjoys it. It inspires him, and the best time to practice his guitar while sleep hasn't completely left his body. 

He pushes out another yawn between two notes of some song of The Neighbourhood. Everybody fancies it now. It's good music, matches their age range, emotional and the singer seduces teens easily with his honey like vocals. Archie always thought their songs felt like lullabies. You loved them, learned them and then they stuck in your brain like a gum to your shoe. Never quite leaving. 

Archie enters his school as lento as possible. He stops whistling, takes off his hood and catch a glance of his watch. Early he is. A smile plasters his face, he swipes his wet forehead and heads straight for the locker room. There's no one here except for Jason Blossom. He's putting his pants on, earphones locked in the crook of his ears – are they glistening ? Archie doesn't greet him. They're not friends, barely tolerate each other nowadays since Jason and his little groupies decided to bully Jughead out of the blue. They were in middle school and Jason just threw an insult at the black-haired boy for no reason. Called him a fag because they were holding hands that day. They always had done so, it was a close source of comfort between them. He had asked his father about it, why were they fags if all they were doing was intertwining their fingers in a completely friendly way. Fred had answered that when people held hands that meant they were very fond of each other like him and Archie's mother. He said that if they weren't in love or that fond of each other, they couldn't hold hands that way. Of course at the time, it had appeared like some obscure sentences with deep meanings he couldn't grasp but in retrospect, Archie knows he should have held Jughead's hand tighter the next day. And the days after. By stopping their displays of affection, they gave Jason what he wanted. 

Sparing each other a sour smile they silently get dressed. Archie wonders what kind of music the other redhead listens too. He honestly can't picture him listening to Pop music. Not country either. God forbid folk, R'N'B or Soul. Maybe classical or metal, maybe rock. Jason looked like a lyric type of guy. Melody is important too but lyrics is what really help in half songs. It changes the mood. 

But he didn't care whatever this asshole was listening too. He still was a prick. 

"- You're staring Andrews." Jason states with a smile in his voice. He's not even looking at Archie. Too busy lacing his shoes. 

"- Ah." 

"- Sorry would be the appropriate answer but it looks likes it's difficult for you to make a sentence or even a word with more than one syllable. So you're forgiven but don't stare again. I know I look good thanks." Jason stretched again, grabbing his belongings to put them graciously into his locker, still not looking towards Archie. He knew it was going to be a shitty day. The other boy closed his lock, gave him an air kiss and walked away with his usual royal stance and presence. 

"- Fuck you." Archie muttered, mimicking Jason in his actions before joining the field. 

Once again it was only him and Jason there. Everybody was late for morning practice, even coach. He sighed and started running. They'd be forced to do so when he'll arrive but if he took an advance, he'd 1. Get better at it, 2. Avoid Jason. He could see him pick up his cellular off with a wide smirk. Archie couldn't stand this smile. It only meant troubles. Plus, he was just looking at him, an eyebrow raised daringly as he spoke over the phone. 

He looked like a Cheshire Cat, ready to bite, ready to fight. Malicious and maleficent, patiently waiting to take a trick out of his pockets like they were poisonous candies. Eyes glimmering with a knowledge only him had. A secret, or something he could use to blackmail him. He hated this look, especially directed at him. 

Coach entered the field, waving at him as he slumped next to the Blossom prodigious son. A pat on his shoulder, a sign that he should put his phone away and start running. Jason got up, clapped hands with him and motioned his body to run on red earth. He easily reached him, barely sweating or even making an effort. "Show off." Archie thought. They jogged next to each other in silence as the others arrived, slowly but surely populating the practice field they were on. 

"- So Andrews. What do you know about Jughead ?" Jason asked out of the blue. Archie blinked once, twice. Not sure if he understood the question well or if it was his imagination playing with him again. After a minute, the second red-head sighed and rolled his eyes. "- Cat got your tongue ? Speak up now."

"- Why would I tell you anything about him when you could simply ask him ?" 

"- I don't have his phone number. Why don't you share with the class ?" 

"- You don't deserve to have it. Work for it and we'll see." 

"- Are you challenging me Andrews ?"

"- Apparently." 

Jason snorted, cockiness all out as he sped up his pace, running faster than any of them could ever dream of. Archie hated this dude. 

He never left him alone all practice long. Always on his ass, always tackling him, always stealing the attention. Whatever could piss him off, he would do anything to make it happened. Coach called him out on it but that didn't change a thing, he just became more sneaky, vicious. Making sure he'd fall, never passed the ball, always crossed him, ignored him as much as he could, things like that. Anti-game basically. He couldn't tell the reason though. Was he just mean because well, he was petty from the start, or was he mean because he had some utter motives no one wanted to know about but still a little bit. Most likely a little bit of both. 

Coach whistled, call them back and congrats some of them – his own son and Jason. He then sent them to change and shower before their next class. Archie undressed, anger in his movement. It had annoyed him. It got to him this silly game Jason was playing even if he was sure there was more to come. It had been a pressing feeling on the underside of his heart since the beginning of this day. 

He made his way to the showers, a tiny towel around his hips that he left on a metal bar they all used. It looked rotten, eaten by mildew and rust from years of humidity and "down low" usage. He always thought it was unhygienic with all the particles and bacterias all over it. Jughead used to call it the "sickness bar" or "bacteria land". They used to laugh at it. But right now... Right now he just couldn't find it in him to snort. The realization that his friend was now in the hospital, and that he didn't know why just hit him hard again. Like an unexpected uppercut. Archie presses the shower button again. He felt useless. Incapable, inapt, like a spectator to his friend's very own fall in hell. Archie sighed. And screamed as Jason towel hit his lower back and ass. 

"- The fuck dude ?" He yelled as he pushed him away. 

"- Don't you wanna have fun Andrews ?" 

"- Not with you." Archie spat.

Jason mimicked shock and outrage mockingly as he looked him up and down with his goddamn Colgate smile. He was naked too and that made their interaction so much more awkward. Archie made an effort not to look down and focus on piercing blue eyes. He hated them too. Jason made a move and approached him slightly, bending a little in his direction so they could be a little more intimate. 

"- Listen Andrews, you now owe me Jughead's number since I worked for it and won." He whispered.

"- I never said I'd give it to you !"

"- Oh you did actually. And now, gimme gimme. Look, I'll accompany you to your locker so you can get your phone and give it to me." 

"- Fuck you." 

"- You wish." 

Reluctantly Archie complied and followed Jason to the locker room, his towel back around his hips. He unlocked his locker, grabbed his phone from one of his pockets and rolled through his contact list until he found Jughead's number. Jason already had his own cellular between his spidery fingers, more ready than even to get his "prize". Archie rolled his eyes, muttered the numbers as fast as possible hoping that he would get them wrong. But no, the fucker had the nerves to rip his phone under his nose, check and double-check, and smile to himself. He gave him back his phone, left. 

Archie blinked for a moment, not believing what just happened to him. His mouth wide open as incredulity clung to his mind. This guy was something else. This guy really was something else.

« - Prick. »

He dried himself with his towel and threw is clothes on jerkingly. Today was definitely going to be a shitty day. And Archie was even more disappointed when he realized he was one hundred percents right.

First he arrived late in his first class because of a blocked locker and one lazy janitor. He was sent by his professor to the principal’s office where he received an unnecessary moral speech about being late and how bad it would look on his report card. Then of course came second period, science, where they had to practice dissection. Good news : Cheryl did all the dirty work for their group. Bad news : She fainted.

But all that was nothing compared to lunch time where he sat with Betty and Kevin. Usually, he’d be delighted to eat with his friends — especially if Jughead was with them. To him, lunch with them could only mean laughters, joy, gossips and food fights from time to time. But today it felt like it meant the total opposite. Kevin couldn’t shut up about his date with one of the rare tourists who ended up here by accident most of the time. And Betty gave him dirty looks every ten seconds. She could add a comment to Kevin’s monologue but never glanced his way.

Once her vegetables were finished and her plate clean, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, pulled her ponytail even tighter and placed her chin between her manicured hands, taping one finger at the time against her cheek. Smug, ice-cold eyes focused on the redhead facing her. She looked like a cat ready to jump it’s prey Archie thought.

Kevin trailed off, licking his greasy fingers under Betty’s scrutinizing eyes. She made sure her friend wouldn’t say more to jump on the occasion and say what she obviously wanted to say since they sat down. Archie felt chills down his spine as her blue eyes made their way back to his face. There was something new in them, an underlaying feeling he couldn’t quite qualify nor put a name on. Something icy, and unwelcoming. Something that kind of scared him.

« - So Archie. I asked Jughead about what you two were doing last night and he told me to ask you so, what did you two do ? » Betty asked in an utterly innocent tone that made him cringe a lot. He knew she was about to throw something dirty on their table. _I should have fucking left the second she looked at me._

« - I don’t know what you’re talking about. » He answered with a flat tone, brows furrowed. The redhead bit in his sandwich, looking up with utter pleasure when his tongue met with all those peculiars aromas he loved and adored. _Fake it till you die Arch, fake it till your die._

« - Don’t play dumb Archie. You know what I am talking about. »

« - Absolutely not. I have no idea what you are talking about. »

« - Come on Arch. I’m just curious. Plus I had to calm my mom after you arrived because she thought you made too much noise with your truck so you owe me one. » She laid back as she dropped each word carefully. Betty gave this chill vibe she knew how to fake but Archie knew better. He could see, no, feel the fury behind her words. She really wanted to know.

« - I can handle your mother Betty. But thanks anyway. » He munched, swallowed and sucked his fingers, looking away. Jason was entering the outdoor cafeteria, his phone in one hand while the other held his lunch. He had this shit-eating grin and winked at the other redhead, agitating his phone as he mouthed a « Thank you » and moved towards another table with Cheryl and his boys. Archie gave him the finger once he turned his back to their table. Why did he want to make Archie’s life such a living hell, nobody knew.

Betty clapped her hands in front of his face to get his attention back. Archie glanced at Kevin for help but the guy simply shrugged, burying his chin deeper in the palm of his hand as he lusted after Moose. _Thank you for your support Kevin Keller._

« - No you can’t. » She chuckled. « - Still, I want to know what is it between you two. You’re so secretive lately. » Bitter Betty it was. She probably didn’t realize it but the venom in her voice was so thick Archie swore he could almost touch it. It was fascinating, this capacity she had to play nice guy but be such a bitch at the same time. If he had to pick someone who could play innocence he would have no other choice but Betty. And that sucked because even though she was one of his best friends she had absolutely no right to know everything about his life. If he wanted to do private stuff with Jughead it was his choice and his only. She always tried to slide in every situations and it was insufferable. Always wanting the spotlight to be on her and her only whenever and wherever. He hated it. And so did Jughead.

« - Maybe because we are developing a new intimacy and maybe because sometimes we share secrets because that’s what best friends do. I don’t have to tell you about what we do, I don’t owe you, I don’t need to share my life with you so if you could be nice enough to leave me and Jughead the fuck alone that would be fucking great. Betty. » Archie stood up, swallowing in one bite what was left of his sandwich as he walked away without as much of a glance back. Betty was surely cursing him and Kevin not paying attention, probably asking himself what in the fresh titty just happened.

Archie was a peaceful guy. He didn’t like fights, nor did he enjoy drama like so many people did. For this, many people thought that he was weak which was false in every sense of the term. He could defend himself and his friends feverishly if needed. And of course he loved Betty but she just went too far this time. Pushing his buttons never were a solution, except when it was Jughead because he knew exactly how to manipulate him into doing exactly what he wanted. Like a real puppet master.

He sighed, entering the schools halls with apprehension. Today he just didn’t want to be here. Archie wanted to be with Jughead. «  _You could be if you just skipped class, it would just be one time_  » a little voice whispered in his ear. It’s true. He should just go back to his house, cook something for his best friend and then he could simply drive to the hospital and enjoy a casual afternoon in the hospital bed laughing and cuddling. This time Jughead could not refuse it to him, the whole town wasn’t there. He grabbed his stuff and sprinted back to his humble home where he immediately started cooking — something simple, chicken and brocolis —, packed the whole lunch and hoped in his truck as he drove happily. His joy refueled to it’s max level.

Of course he was welcomed by Dibi the nurse and her special « I-fucking-hate-you-you-piece-of-feces » look she only gave to him. Seeing it, he smiled to her and teased her by saying it made him feel special which of course only served to make her angrier. He avoided her threats and climbed all the stairs that guided him to Jughead’s chamber.

He knocked, entering with a bright smile that never found his equal. Jughead was sitting on his bed, thunder in his eyes and rage all over his face. Defensive posture raging. Archie lost his confidence as he closed the door behind him. Something was wrong. _Bravo captain obvious, you want a cookie ?_

« - You gave my number to Jason fucking Blossom ? » Jughead said with this murderous tone he always used when he was really mad. Archie had seen it on rare occasions, not directed at him though.

« - I can explain. »

« - I DO NOT WANT YOUR EXPLANATIONS ARCHIE ANDREWS. I don’t fucking care ! How could you give it to him ? Get out of here ! » He roared.

« - Juggie I’m sorry. I really am fucking sorry. »

« - Fuck you. Get the fuck out of my room. » Jughead spat, taking his covers and rolling into them as he showed his back. The conversation was over and Archie had no other choices but to leave. He whispered a small goodbye as he dropped the plate he prepared on his friend’s table.

The redhead walked back out, ignoring the nurses concerned looks, avoiding all of them like the plague. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. Archie unlocked his car, jumped in it, drove a few miles and stopped at one buttock.

  
_« Today really is a shitty day. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it !  
> Please leave a kudo or comment they are always appreciated. 
> 
> Have a nice day guys, see you soon -


	3. Chapter 3

 

Archie went home afterwards. He didn’t feel like going back to class just to get happiness rubbed in his face. Or getting an imminent interrogatory by miss Cooper. She was obviously vexed. Did he care ? Not really. Was it annoying him ? A hundred percent yes. It wasn’t his first concern though. Betty will have to get over herself by herself. He had better things to do then babysit her ego. Other things were keeping his mind busy. Troubles.

He was upset. And he was sad, and he felt stupid for giving Jughead’s number to Jason. He knew that he shouldn’t have done that. Obvious was obvious but sometimes it could be missed. Jughead wasn’t forgiving him. For a little while. At least that’s what he hoped, the guy could hold his rancor like a dog with it’s bone. Impossible for him to let go sometimes. Maybe he should send a message. Present his excuses. No, it’d be more like begging for pardon. He always had had to beg and implore with him. It was tiring. But worth it.

Jug was an amazing friend after all. Always there, always looking out in his own way, always taking care even if he rarely showed how. He was the type of guy you wanted to keep with you all the time. An agreeable presence next to you. The teddy bear, the best friend, the lover. He was morning sun. A mix of grandiose and terrible feelings, a ball of shades, with blue eyes, moles and the kind of silhouette that screams « comfort ». The kind of silhouette you just want to embrace, nest in, kiss, make happy. Jughead always rhymed in Archie’s mind with good times, good memories, good things, good ideas, good conversations, good actions, good afternoons, good mornings, good hiking trips, good afternoons, good meals, good laughters, good games, good life. Good. Jughead was good. Too much maybe.

« - I don’t fucking deserve him. » Archie half-sobbed, head resting now against the wheel.

With the back of his hand he whipped his face as he started the engine with the other one. « I wanna go home ». The redhead turned on his radio and drove off.

  

* * *

 

 

Mouth open, tongue lolling out, small tears coming out of his eyes he yawned, stretching his arms to the maximum, fingers bent, shoulders cracking. He was bored. Watching random John Oliver’s videos on youtube could only entertain for a short amount of time, his was up. A foot on his laptop and he was closing it.

Jason stood up, stretching again, rolling his spine up and down a few times, grabbing his feet and letting go. Another yawn. He fished his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it and going straight to his messages.

 

> **2:01 p.m to Juggie** : Are you awake ?
> 
> **2:01 p.m to Juggie** : Because I am utterly bored and I want your attention.

 

He was walking down the stairs to go into their utility room where he stashed his (illegal) mushrooms. A lad must have his various distractions, FP was a good furnisher, gave him discounts sometimes if he delivered to big parties or good clients. It was a job like another that he earned last summer. He wanted some money to pay for a new console and had absolutely no idea how to get it. At the time, he was in a feud with his two parents : the way they treated Cheryl was utterly repellent. He couldn’t stand it. The constant abuse, the words, the screams. It was hard but they managed to get by. That’s not the point anyway. He couldn’t work for the Andrews — too lazy —, couldn’t go to Pop’s — Penelope would have a syncope if she heard about it —, and well, FP had been his only option. Reluctantly, he went there and just like, asked if he needed more hands with the stuff he was doing. Apparently yes. He was more than happy to give Jason something to do of his days. FP made him work like a mule and watch over Jughead, to test him. A nice man, not a dumb one. If nice could be used.

 

> **2:03 p.m from Juggie** : Can you fuck off ?

The redhead chuckled, biting into one of them.

 

>   **2:04 p.m to Juggie** : How did it go with your dear Archibald Andrews who is oh so perfect and so loyal and so cool and so nice and so sweet and who treats you so good ?  
>  **2:05 p.m from Juggie** : What do you think you prick ?  
>  **2:06 p.m to Juggie** : Considering you’re texting me, you probably didn’t unlock the ending where he makes tender love to you. And you’re probably crying on your pillow because he betrayed you, again.  
>  **2:07 p.m from Juggie** : Gross. But you know what, I’m a busy man. My pillow is waiting for me so good night Jason. Have a nice fucking day.

He gulped one head, drank, chewed a tail, drank again.

 

> **2:07 p.m to Juggie** : Didn’t mean to offend you.  
>  **2:07 p.m from Juggie** : I think you meant « sorry ».  
>  **2:08 p.m to Juggie** : don’t push it, am on schrooms  
>  **2:08 p.m from Juggie** : moron

Jason rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like Jughead was a saint either.

 

> **2:09 p.m to Juggie** : I wanna see you  
>  **2:10 p.m from Juggie** : Well i don’t want to see you completely trashed in my room so no  
>  **2:11 p.m to Juggie** : Come oooon  
>  **2:11 p.m from Juggie** : no.  
>  **2:11 p.m to Juggie** : Let me come  
>  **2:12 p.m from Juggie** : You are pathetic. Come around 9 p.m and pass by the backdoor.  
>  **2:12 p.m to Juggie** : Love ya  <3 

As if he was going to wait.

He hoped his way to his room, changing into skinny black jeans and yellow hoodie. A bottle of water, earphones, keys, lollipops and he was out driving. Jason turned on the radio : Ryder or riot. Not his personal fave but hey, he could do with whatever was audible right now. Twenty minutes later, he was passing security and infiltrating Jughead’s room.

The other boy was sleeping, one arm tucked under his chest while the other one hung out of the bed. He drooled on the mattress. And for once he didn’t have this stupid hat. Jason liked him without it. His hair looked soft, healthy even though he always assumed they were dying under Jughead’s crown. And they were surprisingly longer than he expected. Long tentacles of obsidian hair contrasting on his lactescent skin. He looked like snow white. With bruises.

« - So pretty. » Jason whispered in awe.

Fascinated. He kneeled next to this white bed, mesmerized by what he was seeing. The mushrooms were finally kicking in. Jughead wasn’t wearing a stupid hospital gown, he was covered in emerald lianas that turned silver, rubis and sapphire every time he blinked. His hair were growing into a black crown, a terrifying one with three eyes, and a gigantic mouth crimped by sharp and rotten teeth. Lichen was also growing on his skin, from all those lianas. The bed was bed no longer, it had transformed into a crystal coffin, reflecting his horrified figure.

Jason tried to get up, to reach the other boy before the coffin would trap him but he couldn’t do it, snakes had appeared around him, with his mother’s face.

« - W h a t  d o  y o u  t h i n k  y o u  a r e  d o i n g  y o u n g  m a n  ? » They hissed.

 « - Nothing. »

 « - I s  t h a t  s o ? »

 He gulped, shaking frantically his head.

 « - Jason what are you doing in my room ? »

 « - Y o u  a r e o n e  b a d  l i t t l e  l i a r  s o n . W e  d i d n ’ t  r a i s e  y o u  t o   b e   l i k e  t h i s. » The snakes yelled again.

 « - Don’t tell me you are hallucinating right now. » 

Every snakes charged him then, ramping on him, sliding around his limbs, trying to nest into his mouth. Suffocating, terrifying. He was frightening, he wanted a savior, he was lost, he was shocked, he wasn’t controlling what he was seeing. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like that, he was supposed to have a good time, to be happy, see pink elephants and walking phones or a cat with Kim Kardashian’s body, maybe Taylor Swift turned into a troll, he was supposed to be higher than a kite but in a good way, not be like a crashing plane. If he wanted to be tripping in hell, he’d take something else. 

His vision was getting blurry, was he crying ? There was this pain in his chest that just wouldn’t go away, maybe he was suffocating after all, maybe this hallucination had some bits of reality ? Not like he could ever be able to tell with the state he was in.

« - For fuck sakes Jason you are a mess. »

The redhead rolled on himself, hiding his face into his knees. It had to stop, it had to stop, it needed to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. It felt like his eyes were crying salt rocks, his throat was burning as if he had gargled lava, he had stomachache, he was looking at his hands and they were broken. Too much, this trip was just too much.

Hands were on him, caressing his head, massaging his back and southing him. It wasn’t that effective if he was honest but it… it helped a little. He could relax under those fingers magic. And that voice faltering him with whispers.

« - You’re doing great, that’s it… Yes, just relax, good, perfect. That’s it, come on Jason, you’re almost there. »

Jason cracked an eye open, his spine finally letting go of all the bad stress. The snakes were still there, staring angrily at him. Icy eyes. He turned, he dived into Jug’s thigh, hiding.

« - You’re okay, you’re okay." 

« - Jughead… They’re watching. » 

« - Who Jason ? Who is watching ? » He asked with this honey tone. When he had this tone, Jason knew he had no other choice but spill the beans. To say he thought he had power over Jughead.

« - The snakes. »

« - They’re not coming for you, I’m here. Now let’s get up and go to bed. »

Jughead slid his hands under the other boy’s armpits, lifting both of them up before he fell back on his bed. They both chuckled — mostly Jason since Jughead was a lot busier wincing. The redhead rolled on his side to free Jughead. He stared at him while he was slipping under the covers.

« - Let’s sleep Jas, you’ll feel better when you’ll wake up. »

He agreed with a uh-uh and placed his arm around Jughead, nestling his face between his shoulder blades. Jughead sighed. It reminded him of Jellybean’s nightmares when she was little. She used to fidget around for a while before running to his bed and wake him up for comfort. And he would simply hug her for the rest of their night, singing lullabies or telling tales until she would fall asleep. Still this was different. Jason was older than Jellybean, and his nightmares were hallucinations.

« - Good night Jug. » 

« - Good night Jas. »

Dibi woke them up several hours later. She had been screaming and threatening them — Jason — as they emerged from sleep. Jughead had to take the mop from her hands in order to stop this masquerade. She had thought Archie came back when she saw Jason. He appreciated having her to ensure his safety but not if it included being woken up by broom in the face. In the end, she was forgiven and asked to give them better food in exchange of their discretion on the incident. She got them burgers and a horror movie — they never asked for it but she probably assumed they’d need some distraction too now that they were awake. It was one of those shitty american blockbusters boring as hell. They installed themselves comfortably, still holding each others unconsciously. It was an old habit they developed last summer when they really met.

_It was during one chaotic afternoon. Maybe independence day, around this date anyway. Jason had been training in the forest away from home. He needed loneliness, calm and most of all something new. Fresh air. Healthy environment. A new « lane ». Emptying his head. The thing was that he wasn’t the only one in this situation that day. Jughead too wanted some freedom, loneliness. He had been bickering with Archie again. Betty had been trying to steal his hat all day — he hated it — and when he yelled at her to stop — because she was getting really annoying — she started crying so of course Archie, that righteous man, placed himself between the two of them and defended Betty. He had yelled something like « If you love Betty so much, fucking marry her » before running away. Run that led him to sweet water river where he kind of cried — he only admitted it to himself — before Jason found him. The redhead boy had simply walked towards him and sat down next to Jughead, placing his knees against his chest, gaze focused on the water moves._

_« - You had a bad day ? » He had asked._

_« - What is it to you ? »_

_« - I too have my share of problems. If you want to stay alone and cry you can do it. »_

_Jughead had grabbed his forearm and asked him to stay. Because he was lonely. And because Jason resembled Archie. Maybe it was the hair colour, or the silhouette. Plus, the other boy had that special charm. He could seduce for sure._

_They had talked, bonded, spilled their beans. Jason always thought Jughead was a dumb emo kid, he was surprised to discover it wasn’t just it. And Jughead, he was still not forgiving the bullying but he saw the redhead as an human being now — Jason had managed to get a hug out of him. A freaking hug. After that day they met again. By accident at first, they would simply exchange shy smiles, maybe small words. But then, Jason came at him to discuss, to ask him about his taste, what he liked, what he wanted, what he saw for the future. They got closer, secretly. They got to knew each other better. They became friends. Good friends. Jason had stopped the bullying, and Jughead became less and less moody. It had been a relief. They grew to trust each other, to confide in the other. Sometimes Jughead would sleep at Jason's house (when it was too difficult at home) or they would take the week-end and go somewhere, anywhere._

 

It felt great.

 

Jughead focused on the film again. It was yet again a piss poor story about some perfect blonde girl getting possessed. She reminded him of Betty a little bit. He sighed, exasperated by how dull it was as he nestled again between the redhead's arms.

_Ding. Ding._

Ah. His phone was back at it again. Jughead lazily grabbed it from the table, checking it.

 

> **9:12 pm from Archibald** : I am so sorry Jug, you know how dumb I can be. I know how much you despise Jason, and how much of a douche he is to you and to me and I never should have given him your number I am so so so so sorry ;-; 

He frowned, rolled his eyes. Archie really didn't know him anymore.

« - Who is it ?»

« - Archie. He is presenting his excuses. »

Jason raised his eyebrows, subtilising the phone from Jughead's hands to place it far far away from them. 

« - Hey, give it back. »

« - What if I don't want to ? » 

_Ding. Ding._

« - Come on Jason, don't be childish. »

_Ding. Ding._

Jughead whined as he crawled his way to his phone only to be intercepted by Jason. Locked between his arms. Stuck there. 

_Ding. Ding._

« - Let me go Jason. This is not funny. »

  _Ding. Ding._

« - You have to let go one day. It's been years. Do you really expect him to have a sudden epiphany and come for you ? I mean, he's been neglecting you for a while now. Ditching you for whatever girl is ready to throw themselves at him. I could make a list of the times you came to me because he wasn't there but I am not sure you want me to do so. Wake up Jughead. »

« - Shut up. » He whispered, looking away.

« - He doesn't love you. »

 Jughead felt like his whole world imploded. He felt like billions of needles were piercing his skin, like his blood was slowly dripping from all those little holes and he was cold. Shivery. As if a someone was pouring ice all over him. It hurt. Really. He said nothing. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't have been able to do so. The shock was too real. He knew it. He was aware of it. But he had refused to acknowledge it. He denied it. It was more bearable.

« - No Jug don't cry, don't cry. I know it's hard but it's the truth. Archie is not good for you. Archie doesn't deserves someone as amazing as you. » Jason babied him, caressing his face. 

_Why am I crying ?_

« - Jug you are not alone. Your world doesn't revolve around Archie. You have me. »

 _He is right. I don't know what to do. Jason is right. Jason is right. Jason is right. I have him. He is the only one I can trust. The one and only. Not Archie. Not Betty.  Just Jason._  

« - Yes Jug. You have me. »

Jason placed both hands on each sides of Jughead's face, placing his forehead against his so he could be heard. Every word had to sink deep into Jughead's mind. He had to tattoo them into his subconscious. Make sure he would remember them.

« - I have you. »

« - You have me. »

He guided Jughead's face to his neck, straddling him there to hold his hiccuping form. The other boy was a sobbing mess in his arms. A bubble of sadness and pain. Small bruised animal. He had let go. Abandoned control. Freeing himself from his shell to reveal the sensitive parts.

Jughead was like a cat you kicked again and again and again. He desired affection but didn't know if he was worth it. Or if he deserved it.

He fell asleep soon enough – thanks to Jason's delicate touches and words.

  _Ding. Ding._

Jason had forgotten about Archie's messages. He grabbed the phone where he had thrown it, unlocking it to see what that boy was saying.

 

> **9:13 pm from Archibald** : Jughead please answer ?  
>  **9:13 pm from Archibald** : I know you are mad  
>  **9:13 pm from Archibald** : I am so sorry  
>  **9:13 pm from Archibald** : Forgive me ?  
>  **9:27 pm from Archibald** : I'll come by tomorrow, g-night.

  _You do that Archie. I'm sure you'll be welcomed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that one. Sorry for the short form but I really wanted to upload it  
> see y'all soon.
> 
> If you have any question about the story shoot, it will be my pleasure to answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this one. My recommendation for this chapter is that you listen to Hubris by Sevdaliza

  
He ignored Archie. Chased him from his life. Silent treated him. It was sudden, it was hard but after two weeks, when he was finally out, he felt... Good ? He couldn't define with any other word what he was feeling. Of course he wasn't doing perfect. He had almost given in and dialed him but Jason had caught him red-handed. And confiscated his cellphone. Jughead didn't like it. He was mad. But the tiny fact that he was stuck in an hospital bed was a detail significant enough to stop him from getting it back. Yes, he could move. Yes, he could make some effort. No, he couldn't run around his room to hunt down the captain of Riverdale's football team. Eventually he gave it back when he came to get him out of the hospital. Of course, his phone had blown up. A ridiculous amount of messages and notifications polluting his screen. He also had nineteen missed calls, all from Archie. Ten days. He had abandoned his phone ten days. He didn't have the courage to read all the messages, he left this chore to Jason who read them as if it was a monotone monologue from a three hours long play or the penal code. Archie had mostly sent angry texts. With a side of excuses and a multitude of "Hey", "Yo", "What's up". At least Jughead could not blame him for not trying too hard. 

Meanwhile, for the other side, it had been going gradually worse and worse, a long highway to hell. At first, Archie didn't really mind the radio silence. He though he deserved it since it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place. So he pushed it far back in his head. He played football, he flirted, he played with Vegas, played with his guitar, helped his dad with his business. Jughead had to come back one day, at least that's what he thought. But after a week of Jughead not answering, he was really worried. So he tried to go to the hospital. Dibi had announced to him with this irritatingly triumphant smile that's he had been released the day before. She looked him up and down, grinning because she knew, she was perfectly aware of the fact that he hadn't texted him or called him whatsoever. He had gone AWOL on him. No text, no call, no sign of life. Social void. He had asked Betty if he had contacted her — and of course she had to turn the knife again by adding snarky remarks like "Oh, so you and Jughead aren't so close huh ?" "Maybe he found a new best-friend to text and call and spend his days with." —, turns out he didn't. Not really a surprise, he wouldn't have either. He tried everywhere, asked almost everybody but it was as if he had vanished from the surface. Worry wormed it's way into his skull like it always did. What if something bad, really bad happened ? Maybe some people were coming after him ? Jughead never told him why he ended up in an hospital bed covered in bruise as if he had been hurt by a truck, when he questioned him about it he got shut out, evicted from the secrecy of the situation. The bubble of intimacy it had birthed. And it saddened him to witness this distance evolving and growing between them like an elephant. He still hoped, if he could use that kind of word for what he thought was happening, that Jughead wasn't ignoring him voluntarily. That this silence was everything but deliberate. That would be something he wasn't sure he could handle. Or bear. Silence, okay, that was in his cord. Abandonment and rejection, no, that he couldn't possibly do. Ever. All this negativity around him : Jughead, Betty, his dad, Jason. It made him miserable. His smiles ted. Died. Vanished. He slouched, skipped to stay at home with Vegas and his guitar. Everything tasted dull, felt fade, every conversations he had – as rare as they were now – didn't struck his interest. He didn't even try to fake it. What was the point ? He missed Jughead. It had became common knowledge around here. He thought he'd never see him again. At night, he saw his dead body found in various positions, expressions. Sometimes they found his drowned corpse, other times he had been beaten to death, or burned, or strangled, shot, buried alive, cut to pieces and spread around. Each night meant an escalation in how graphic his songes would turn. Even if they all started and ended the same way, the gore was always there, always different, changing so he could never rest. Never expect what could be happening. Those images stuck to his subconscious, they printed themselves behind his lids, on his retina. They appeared randomly, just to scar him. Mostly one. 

Usually, Archie found Jughead abandoned somewhere in the woods but in this nightmare, he was in a cabin. An empty cabin. No rooms, no furnitures, no chimney. Perpetual night. He could enter in around midday, seven am, or midnight nothing would change. It would always be night. The other constants was the silver throne on which Jughead was sitting. It shone thanks to the ray of light coming from the roof. A goo of diamonds circled it, boiling. But even with all the luxury this throne reeked of, he could only focus on Jughead. On his red lips kept open by gold sticks piercing his skin, his chin, his nose, his tongue. On the blood flooding out of it, dripping on his chin to drop on his chest, slide on his neck, pool in his navel to get lost in his pubic hair escaping the tight black jeans he was wearing. On his black hair sticking to his forehead, on the mixture made of blood and sweat dripping from it. On his eyes rolling back freakishly, in that feverish manor they usually had during seizure. On his limbs trembling like leaves, contracting, tensing, trying to pull against the crystal restrains growing on the throne. On his chest heaving up and down, on his lactescent skin that looked so velvety. On his toes curling. On his erratic breathing. It was erotic. Everything about this "tableau" was terrifying but he still got off on it. He wanted to touch, to grasp, to kiss, to take, to lick, to suck, to mark. He wanted to possess. To never stop. But it stopped. Jughead's eyed rolled back on him, he stopped moving, he closed his mouth, breaking the skin even more, letting his blood spill while his crooked smile deformed his face. «Do you love me now Andrews ?» He always asked before a cloud of blue flies would come down on him and nibble him to the bone. And the whole time Archie had to face those piercing eyes, icy. A stare full of hatred, of disappointment, of love and desire. It was ice and fire, it was burning him, licking him. Jughead was fucking him with his eyes, and Archie loved it. 

This nightmare would make him crave Jughead. He felt a famine deep into his heart. A wish to grab him by the hips, put him on his knees and crush him into a hug, kiss him with all his might, get under his skin. It was a thirst hurting him. He wanted to be one with him, to share a body, a soul. Oh he desired him so much now that he was gone. 

It was probably showing too since he was getting remarks. From his teachers, from Cheryl, from Betty — she finally realised that the situation was much more severe than some mere dispute and stopped her witty comments —, from his team, from his dad. The only one he didn't hear really was Jason, he hadn't seen him around those last couples of days. Which was alarming. He was supposed to be a straight A's student and he missed class. Like Jughead. 

A loop. His thoughts were a loop circling Jughead. 

A loop. His thoughts were a loop circling around Jason and Archie. 

Jughead stayed into the Blossom's mansion, thanks to Jason's talent of persuasion — he had some incredible puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to go back home anyways, watching over his drunk dad was everything but agreeable. Plus Jason took a really good care of him. He cooked for him, brought him books and lent him his Nintendo so he didn't get too bored. He was free to move whenever he wanted except when Cheryl or Polly were here — Cliff and Penelope were travelling. 

The first day there had been a total fiasco. Jason had dropped them off around ten. He was still heavily sedated that day and so unable to walk or protest. Fortunately, Jason was gentle with him. He held him careful not to put too much pressure on his broken ribs as he patiently guided him to his new house. They had had some difficulties to reach the first story but otherwise they didn't meet any difficulties. Jason put all of his things into this big black wardrobe which probably was a couple of centuries old, wood. Next thing Jughead knows, Jason is landing next to him on the mattress, an arm thrown over him. 

« - You like it Jug ? »   
« - Not bad. I've had better. » He responds with a grin.   
« - Did you now ? » Jason purred, lifting a flirty eyebrow at him. He moved closer to rest his head against Jughead's shoulder.   
« - Of course. Who do you think I am ? »   
« - A pretentious little brat. But I still like you. »   
« - Of course you do. » 

Intently, Jughead looked at Jason from the corner of his eyes, studying his expression. A whole new one he had never really seen directed at him. He had mixed feelings about. In a way it was pleasing to be looked at like he was a really precious jewel, on the other hand he didn't know what it meant. He was fearful of the hidden sense of this new pump of intimacy. Like he said, he had mixed feelings about it. 

« - We should go to class this afternoon. »  
\- I don't want to Jug it's boring. » A whine.  
« - You don’t have a choice Jas. If you think I want to go there too, you are wrong. »  
« - That’s not the only thing bothering me with us returning to school. You know that. »

Jughead looked up. Of course there wasn’t just the fact that he was too weak to move. Others elephants were laying between them, rubbing their trumps against their faces. Going back meant they couldn’t talk, or be friends. And Archie was there, Jughead didn’t know if he could face him alone. He blinked, suddenly the ceiling had taken an interesting turn.

« - I don’t like it too Jug. You know I hate it. » A plea. Jason slid his hand on his torso, ascending to his neck and his cheek. He pinched it gently, making Jughead turn his head towards him. « - Look at me Jug. I appreciate you okay ? To me you are better than anybody in this piss poor town. If I could I’d take you away with me, to a new city, a new state, a new country, fuck even a new continent ! You are funny, clever, witty, sarcastic, sometimes you make me feel dumb and I absolutely love it. I can be my true self around you. Jughead, you are one of the best friends I ever had. You know that ? »  
« - Jason… » Jughead gulped. He was not ready for something like this.  
« - So even if we can’t talk at school, I want to spend as much time with you as possible when we are here. » He punctuated it with a small kiss on his friend’s cheek, nestling under his jaw afterwards.  
« - Thank you Jason. I mean it. »  
« - Let’s not talk about it anymore. » A whisper. It was hot against Jughead’s skin, burning. He adored it. It made him feel even more precious. Even more important and loved here between Jason’s arms.

_Fuck. I have it bad._

« - I think you might want to change Jughead. Your clothes are a little bit… dirty. »

« - What a rude thing to say Blossom. Help me to the bathroom and I may forgive you. » Jughead announce with a smile he simply couldn’t contain. Everything seemed so easier with Jason. Smoother. He didn’t have to tip-toe around, or take gloves. Everything was natural.

« - Well your majesty if you insist. How could I ever fathom living without your pardon ? »  
« - I know. » 

Jason winked while he got up. What a flirt. He helped Jughead getting up on his feet where they tried to see if he could walk. It was painful but he could do it. Each step felt like a nail in his ribs. That was something he could handle. He had seen worst. 

They idled a little on their way to the bathroom — walking was still tricky — where Jason dropped Jughead on one of the ridiculously luxurious chairs. And if only it was just the chairs but no, the Blossoms had to puke their wealth on every single centimeter of their residence. There was obviously so much money thrown out the window for simply this bathroom it made him sick. 

First of all everything was white and gold. The bathtub that they had elevated in a small alcove that you could access by small stairs striated with gold fibers, it was round and inlaid the floor. And of course there was a gigantic round lamp on top of it that, he was certain of it, diffused a gold like light. Than, of course, there was an Italian shower with a gold handle, gold soap holder, gold tiles. 

_Yuck._

« - I got some clothes for you. »  
« - Tell me they're not gold or I am killing you. »

He laughed lightly has he threw a pair of boxers in Jughead's face which obviously turned redder than a firefighter truck. 

« - What do you think you are doing Blossom ?! »  
« - If you wanna go to school butt naked or dirty that's fine with me but I'm sure you would much rather have something clean and comfy covering you.»  
« - Alright you make a compelling argument. » Jughead reluctantly admitted. He still didn't forgive Jason for the boxer he threw on his face. 

The redhead placed a peach hoodie three times larger than his own size and a slim black jean with two really cute sashimi socks. He threw a thank you, undressed and dressed himself with what he had — even if he cringed when he saw the hoodie on him. It looked like a dress on him but he wasn't going to complain, at least it was plush and warm. Jughead stepped out the bathroom once he had adjusted his beanie only to be welcomed by Jason's catcalls. 

« - Do I look like Polly to you ? » He hissed, frowning.   
« - You are way, way cuter than Polly. » 

Jughead chocked on his own spit. 

« - You're so not funny. Wow. I am honestly impressed by your skills in not making me laugh.»  
« - I am extremely funny. I am hilarious. »  
« - Betty is funnier than you are.»

The redhead stopped for a moment, index still in the air as his mouth gaped. 

« - You went too far Jones. I cannot forgive this one. »   
« - Come on, you know I'm kidding. Half-kidding.»  
« - You prick. » He breathed, astonished.   
« - Come on. We don't want to be late. »  
« - Yeah, yeah. »

* * *

 

_Brooding._

_Crumbling._

_Raging._

_Hurting._

_Breaking._

_Desiring._

_Craving._ If he had to describe the myriad of sensations travelling through his body those would be the verbs he’d use. Not that it interested anyone, what he was feeling. He was almost certain that he could be having suicidal thoughts or that he could be orchestrating a mass shooting, no one would notice. Because they all are engrossed in their own little worlds, their bubbles floating around one another without ever risking to burst. Rarely they fused, he had lost the one bubble his had decided to fuse with. Or perhaps it had ran away from him, left the ship to sink without him, stabbed the king and threw him in a cell to rot. What was it with people and abandonment ? Did they really imagine that people wouldn’t feel the loss ? Wouldn’t ache by the simple thought of one person missing ? People are dumb. People are fragile. People are cruel. He knew it, he was certain of it. But, no one was here to stop his hope. This is the reason he fancied Jughead more than any of his « friends ». Jughead was a fox. Fierce, witty, clever, sharp. Someone loyal, or that’s what he had forced himself to believe. Because what else was he supposed to do ? Dive himself in countless series of self-depreciating and hateful thoughts ? They weren’t going to do him any good. Give him something to brood on most certainly, furnish happiness material, he doubted it, absolutely. Archie hated those thoughts. They always felt like his head was being plunged into a dirty toilet.

Talking about toilet, the urge to go to the little John was making itself more and more pressing. Plus, his lunch break was almost over, meaning it was now or never. Not that the idea of holding in his piss for a solid afternoon didn’t enchant him but… no. This was just not his type things.

_Watersports, ugh._

He hoped on his feet, grabbed his backpack between aching fingers and walked to the toilets. Waving when necessary, smiling when mandatory. Reggie intercepted him, making a remark on how shitty he looked but he did not note it. More like he erased it, like the rest. He didn’t like the rest.

Archie kicked the corridor’s doors open, leveling his gaze to all the students present. He didn’t care about them, he searched like always, that grey beanie. A wish for a different day. A wish that was granted. It hit his retina directly, the special tint of it. Jughead was just coming out of the toilets. And so was Jason, his hands hovering over Jughead's.

_What the actual fuck ?_


	5. Oisiveté

« - Come on, let me go I'll see you tonight. » He wanted to be serious but his words came out as a chuckle, annihilating every hope of credibility he could ever had. But at the same time they were in a stall. A stall covered in insults directed at random peoples from their school. A smelly stall. For intimacy purposes. For Jason mostly, being that he was the one that had more to loose than Jughead in a way. 

« - Okay, but I'm gonna miss you so give me a kiss. »

« - No Jason. Don't push your luck.» Jughead slid his hand between their faces. There was no way he was letting that redhead kiss him. No way.

« - Come on, just a small one. And then I'll leave you alone.» His smile grew on his face as he whispered against the brunette's fingers. «- For now. Come on Jug. I'm going to miss you.»

_What a whiny brat._

_What a flirt._

« - Where's your masculinity Jason ? Do I have to worry about you waking me up in a lacy dress ? With breakfast ready on a plate with roses and a long love letter depicting how perfect and beautiful and clever I am ? » He said as Jason chuckled, throwing his head back.

« - Don't lie Jughead. I _know_ you wish you could see me in a lacy dress. You moan about it in your sleep.» Jason answered, punctuating every syllable.

« - First of all. I don't moan ! And second of all, it is absolutely not my type of stuff Jas, I only love books. Now a book in a lacy dress... that would be sexy.»

Jason pouted.

« - We don't have to be hyped-up douches who says "bro" or "dude" in every sentences. We could be affectionate you know ? I'm a big guy but you know... I need my own dose of comfort, and attention, and looooooove.»

« - Okay big guy. A small kiss on your cheek is all you'll get from me. Don't play dirty or you might get evicted of your privileges.» He conceded, mirroring Jason's wide grin.

Jughead retracted his fingers, placing his hand against Jason's chest as he bent forward to press his lips against the redhead's cheek, leaving them here for a while too long before getting back in place, nestling against the redhead's neck while he hiccuped a small laugh, crushed against his torso. They adored those moments, the small intimate ones that they had developed during all their time spent together. Moments where they could rest in their own little bubble of happiness. Where felt like new people. Relieved and hidden from the rest of the world. 

The redhead dropped multiple pecks on Jughead's forehead, his hand mingled in jet black hair.

« - Okay Jason you are getting way too touchy with me right now. » Jughead chuckled.

« - And here I thought you liked it. What a fool I've been. » He sighed in response, letting him go.

« - We don't want to be late. »

« - Alright Juggie, I'll see you at home tonight ? »

« - You better pick me up you fuck. »

After another long instant of laughter they walked out of the stall, joking around. Still engrossed in their bubble. They washed their hands for the form and exited the boy’s bathroom hiding behind annoyed masks even though their hands still hovered around each other, betraying them for a short instant. Neither of them thought they could be seen, almost no one was in the corridors at this time of the day, and the rare ones present didn’t care about them enough to note it and remember it. Almost no one yes, excepted Archie.

 He couldn’t tear his gaze off of what he just witnessed. Jughead. Laughing. Grinning. _Flirting_. With Jason Blossom. His brain wouldn't believe it. He thought he was hallucinating. But then, they just shared that fond look before parting definitely. 

_I’m not hallucinating. What the actual fuck ?_

Archie walked at a faster pace, hurrying towards Jughead. He owed him explanations. You don’t vanish from the face of the earth and allow yourself to reappear days later without giving any information about your wellbeing or safety before. The brunette caught a glimpse of Archie and it felt like time froze for an instant. Blue eyes met dark ones. Archie could dissect every emotion passing behind them. Shock, realization, stress, guilt. Endless implosion of diversity. Predictable. Slowly, Jughead’s lips parted with a defining sound of dry skin decollating. He tried to play it off, to rotate into an other direction but the redhead was already standing before him, cold and furious. Nostrils flaring while he tried to contain the flow of insults tickling his tongue.

« - There’s something you want to tell me Jughead ? » He asked, cynical.

« - Not that I know off. »

« - It might disabuse you but I’m certain you do. Let’s go somewhere private. » 

Jughead frowned, his demeanor morphing into a defensive one. He stared Archie up and down as he took a step back. Never had he seen him that angry. Never. 

« - Archie no. » He answered in a trembling voice.

« - You don’t have a choice Jughead. »

« - Please. »

« - I said, you don’t have a choice, now go into the fucking bathroom before I have to get physical. » Archie growled. He never thought he’d say this kind of things to Jughead but he had enough. Jughead had pushed him to his limits.

Reluctantly, the brunette went back into the bathroom. He looked like a scared animal, trembling and throwing furtive looks around him, cries for help. You can plead all you want Jughead, I’m never letting you go. Archie looked around and locked it behind them. He pointed a small space behind all the stalls for Jughead to go which he did without uttering a single word. Eyes focused on the tainted white tiles covering the floor.

« - Where the fuck were you ? »

« - At the hospital. »

« - Don’t lie to me I went there. » Archie seemed even more furious. Why was Jughead lying to him, why was he so distant, so docile ? 

Jughead bit his lip.

« - I was with my father. » Another lie. 

« - Your father has red hair ? » He asked, blunt. 

« - No why ? » 

« - Dibi told me someone with red hair picked you up. There is only five people with red hair in Riverdale. Me and the Blossoms. Cheryl would obviously never pick you up. I sincerely doubt Penelope would even associate with you. Let's not talk about Cliff. There's only one person left. So again, don’t lie. » 

« - Didn't I tell you ? He recently dyed his hair. » Jughead glared. Eyes empty of anything beyond boredom. 

« - Come on Jughead. We’re friends. » Archie was pleading, his limits almost reached. 

« - Are we though ? » It was calm, void of emotions, of... Jughead. 

« - Excuse me ? » Archie cocked an eyebrow, taken aback.

« - I said, are we though ? »

Archie hesitated for a second, maintaining eye contact.

« - Well... yes. »

« - You don’t look so sure Archibald. » He knew he'd won. 

« - Don’t call me that, Forsythe. »

The brunette sighed and looked away. It was now or never he thought. His only chance to get rid of Archie, throw him out of his life, make him and all the problems he brought into Jughead’s life disappear. Not that Archie had been a source of trouble. He'd been the sun of Jughead's life for years, his savior, one that he looked up to. But those times were over.

He took a discrete inspiration, placing a hand on Archie's arm, pushing him a little bit further away from him. 

« - I never want to see you again. We are over. » 

Jughead than slid out of that space Archie cornered him in and hurried out of the bathroom. Leaving Archie shocked behind.

He grabbed his phone and tried calling Jason. No answer. He felt queasy.

 

> **1:45 am to Jas** : Come pick me up I feel bad.  
>  **1:46 am from Jas** : Wait for me next to the bus stop, I’ll be there in ten. 

He sighed in relief. At least Jason cared about him, at least he listened and helped, at least he could trust him. Jughead walked to the bus stop like he was told and sat down. He took out his iPod, stuck his earphones in and closed his eyes. Allowed the music to take him away. Elevate him to this floating state he could only reach when his favorite sounds rung against his ears. A state so close to bliss, where he could be with himself, lost in his head, alone. In a way. 

**_Honk honk_ **

Jughead opened his eyes, his lids fluttering for a moment. Had he fallen asleep ? He could never say, he never knew. Jason was waiting for him in this shiny red car his father bought him. Clifford always went out of his way for his children according to the population. He knew it wasn't the case. 

The redhead hopped out of his car to come kneel in front of Jughead, sliding his fingers around cold hands. He kissed both before embracing his friend and lifting him to drop him on the passenger seat. After that he jumped back in, stirred the engine and sped off to Thornhill. Jason pushed a                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       cd into the disk player, turning the volume low enough to hear the songs but still hold a conversation. He wanted to hear Jughead more than anything. Uncover what was eating him today. Why was he so dull when he had shone bright during their intimate time ? To reassure him, hug him, kiss him. Fuck him. It had been a recurring thoughts the past few days. Having his tongue licking his, pulling moans out of this obscene mouth of his, biting and nibbling at the skin he craved to taste. Slide one hand against the skin to feel him up, discover his shapes and textures. And Jason wanted to bite, to chew, and bite again, and rip the skin, and bite, bite, bite. He wanted to swallow Jughead, be one with him.

« - What happened ?» He asked as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

« - I severed my ties with Archie. But now that I am free of him I don't know what to do Jas. I'm so lost.» He whined, keeping it inside. He told himself he wasn't going to cry. Archie wasn't worth it. 

Jason's heart beat faster in his chest. Adrenaline. He parked in front of the house, walking out of it to lift Jughead again but the other one wasn't having it, walking a little faster. 

« - I am so proud of you Jughead. » He whispered as he kicked the door open. « - You are so strong and powerful, look at what you did, you threw him out. That's brave. » The praises rolled on his tongue, dripped in honey.

« - You think so ?»

« - I am convinced of it.»

They climbed up the stairs to Jason's room, making sure no member of his family were here. Cheryl was surely at school, his mother out shopping, and Clifford, if he wasn't coiffing his wigs, was most likely out hunting. And Nana, she was deaf. Polly could show up, she had picked this habit of coming whenever she pleased or saw fit. He found it so irritating. It put him under the impression that he had no privacy. That his life was a public event everyone could pry one whenever they wanted. It was something so... Cooper-ish.

Jason opened his door, letting Jughead pass first. His web was getting smaller and smaller. Soon, he'll have him just for himself. They exchanged a look, a deep look before sitting down on the mattress, against one another. Jason caressed with one hand Jughead's face, letting his index trail from one beauty mark to another.

« - I really want you to understand that I love you Jughead.» He blurted out. And maybe he meant it, maybe he did not.

« - What do you mean you love me ?» Jughead frowned at first, quite pissed. If this was a game he was not going to play. Love meant deception to him, long wait and stress and disappointments. He didn't feel ready for another hit in his face. But at the same time hope rose in him. Perhaps he deserved to be loved. Perhaps Jason really did love him, someone wanted him. He felt his heart racing, his face heating up. He looked away, scooting away from Jason. 

« - What I mean is that I am in love with you.» He knew he shouldn't smile but he did. _His bird was finally in it's cage_.

* * *

 

« - He told me we were over. That he never wanted to see me again can you believe that ?»

A loud "What" elevated itself amongst the crowd. The crowd being Betty, Kévin, Reggie, Josie, Valerie, Melody and Cheryl who had all sat down around a table in the library. Archie was pretty sure most of them were here for gossip — mostly Kévin and Cheryl, why the rest was here still rhymed with mystery for him. But it did feel good to be listened, for once.

Betty placed her hand on his forearm, rubbing small circles on it. He didn't like it but he also didn't hate it. The touch was just... out of place, and unrequited. But he let her do whatever she wanted to do, she'd turn "bad" if he told her to leave him alone.

« - It all happened in a flash to me. Like we were talking one day and the next he is mad at me because I gave his number to Jason- »

« - Why would you give Jughead's number to Jay Jay ?» Cheryl said abruptly, cutting him mid-sentence. Why was she always that inconsiderate of the people around her ? It was something he had always wondered. She probably hated everybody around her, except "Jay Jay". Funny, he was the only one Archie could say he really execrated in this town. Not even Alice Cooper or the Blossom couple reached that point in Archie's little scale of despise.

« - He asked for it.»

Another "what".

« - What do you mean he asked for it ?» Pursued Betty. « - Why would he ever ask for Jug's number ?» She said with that little head-shaking and condescending tone she always took when something didn't fit in her close-minded logic. The more she opened her mouth, the more he disliked her. She was irritating. She called Jughead "Jug". No one calls him Jug. She doesn't even know him that much. Why the hell would she give him a nickname. God he hated it. He hated it so much.

« - Why don't you ask him. I am not in his head.»

« - Jay Jay would never do something like that. »

« - I have to agree with Cheryl. My dude Jason would never that.» Reggie confirmed.

« - Sorry guys but believe it or not he did ask. And they seem to be really good friends now for what I've seen.»

Then again, another "what".

« - I'm pretty sure that's just you hallucinating now Archie.» Valerie said.

« - They were in the toilets together.»

« - Liar.» Cheryl deadpaned. « - It is just not possible. Jay Jay is not that kind of person.»

« - And they held hands.»

« - Now buddy I think that's just you hallucinating.» Kévin said as he yawned.

Archie sighed. Of course none of them were going to believe him. They all knew Jason differently, and most of them didn't really know Jughead. Did any of them know him really ? Did he know Jughead ? After all, all the secrets hidden behind those blue eyes were kept and known by only one person : their owner himself. Maybe he had misunderstood everything ? Maybe he was the one in the wrong from the very start ? Maybe Jughead never uttered a truth with him for years ? He couldn't believe that. No one could be that manic even if they tried. Archie fancied the belief that not one human being was born bad, he believed they grew evil due to a web of circumstances closing on them the longer they remained alive. He thought that every single baby was born innocent and full of joy. It was his little theory he knew a ridiculously small part of his social circle shared with him, but yet, he still believed it. Even thought he often doubted it.

He glanced around himself to constat his friends were back to talking to one another about their oh-so-fascinating lives. They had given him their attention and in blink they had given it to someone else. No one looked at him anymore except maybe Cheryl who threw him glances from time to time. Most likely because she was furious. Why ? He didn't know and didn't care enough to wonder or wait for her to throws some spikes. If he was being honest with himself, he would much rather go back home, lock himself in his room and dream. Dream about the times were he and Jughead were so close. Sweet times. Old times.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered now what started their slow spiral to hell. The processus of detachment that occurred between their two selves. Was it when they started seeing other people perhaps ? Or was it when he gave Jughead's number to Jason ? Talking about them, how long had they known each other ? A month ? A week ? A year ? Why did he never heard of their friendship ? Was it because Jason forbid Jughead to say something ? Did they come up with the idea together ? Or maybe it was Jughead's idea. Were they fucking ? He had so many questions, so little answers...

Archie frowned and passed a hand through his hair. He had to know. He really had to know.

 

* * *

He hadn't realized the small 'me too' that escaped his lips, he didn't realized it when his lips closed on the other's, hadn't realized his hands were sliding up and down the warm skin, feeling a pulse under his fingertips. It felt amazing to have a tongue sliding into his mouth, cuddling against his, tasting another saliva, feeling hot breath against his skin. He adored the sensation of being loved, of being sacred, of being touched. He loved it when his clothes were being pulled of off him with care and delicateness, of being caressed and explored like a map. Of discovering the new sensations Jason gave him. Of how deep somebody could perfore him, dive into him and break him trust by trust, lick him clean of his sins. He wanted more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more. This sensation of being alive, he was getting greedy, he knew it, he appreciated in even more. What he liked most were the smell of sweat and come mixing between them, lingering on their bodies. He loved the weight of Jason next to him, the soft touch of his nose under his jaw. 

« - Jason. »

« - Yes Jug ? »

« - I'm hungry. » 

The redhead straightened himself, putting his weight on his elbows as he gazed at Jughead through his lashes, calm. 

« - Me too. » He whispered, his hand reaching for one of the numerous black curls circling Jughead's face. He bent down over the brunette, nestling in his neck again, placing small kisses all over it. « - You are so beautiful, I could eat you. » The redhead slid his lips to under Jughead's chin, licking his way to his mouth for a deep kiss, making sure his tongue would trace yet another route against the gums and teeth. « - I'm sure you're delicious. » This time he exhaled his words, breathed them against Jughead's wet lips.  Jughead brought his hands to Jason's hair, trapping some rebellious strands between his fingers as he gently pulled them. He was in heaven, true heaven.

« - Did you really mean it when you said you loved me ? » He asked timidly, his lips planting a small kiss against Jason's. He allowed his hands to trail lower going for his arms that he gripped with determination, refusing to letting go. He had to know. 

« - I did, yes. I still do of course. » Jughead let out a chuckle.

« - You, my man, are one corny dude. » He said lazily, caressing his arms.

« - Don't act like you don't love it. » A soft reply, teasing and flirty. Jason rolled on his side again, laying on his back with his arms wide open, waiting for his new found lover to fill the gap. And he did, fast. He nestled there and closed his eyes for a while. They both did. Relished in the sounds of rain softly hitting the window accompanied with their steady breaths. A companionable silence welcomed after the fuss they made during their precedent frolics. Jughead applied inconscient caresses with his thumb against the redhead's hip bone.

« - Jason ? » He asked, shy. He didn't really know how to say what he wanted. Words weren't coming to his mouth like they usually did. 

« - Hm ? »

« - What are you going to do about Polly ? » 

The answer did not come. Instead, Jason rolled over, wrapping the brunette between his arms as he hugged him with all his force and might. He rubbed his back, caressed. Jason had to think of what words he could use with Jughead. What turn of phrases he should murmur so he wouldn't get mad. So he wouldn't trash and make a scene between his arms. Not that he wouldn't like the kind of show it would provide, but that was for later. « - I want to get rid of the relationship I have with her.» He could feel lips smiling against his chest. « - But I have to be careful, you know how the Coopers can be. » 

« - Pissy, control freaks with a tendency for insanity ? »

« - Well...» Jughead was right. It was a family thing. « - Yeah. And I don't want her coming to my window crying that she's the one for me while I'm making love to you. »

« - Promising me more sex ?»

« - A lot more. » He said in a chuckle.

« - Back to the subject. »

« - You don't let go easily do you. » 

« - No —» 

_Ding Ding Ding_

« Is it yours or mine ? » Jason asked as he ducked out of bed, searching in his bag to get his phone. He was the one who received a message. The boy slid his finger on the screen, reading the first message.

 

> **3:39 pm from Polly** : Jason where are you ? Can I come by today ?  
>  **3:40 pm to Polly** : I’m at home. And no Polly, I’m really busy today. Homework. maybe tomorrow ?  
>  **3:40 pm from Polly** : Come on Jason, it’s been a full week since I last seen you. I miss you...

He rolled his eyes. Of course she missed him, she always missed him. If he went to buy stuff, she missed him. He'd spend a night alone, she'd miss him. He would just go to the goddamn toilets, she'd wait for him and say " _I missed you so much_ ". Hadn’t he screamed at her last week that he needed his space she would still be standing right in front of him trying to suck the air out of his lungs. There was a point where he just couldn’t bear it anymore. She was suffocating him. She had a presence, terrifying and glued to him. It was insufferable. 

« - Polly ? » Jughead asked as he slipped out of bed to sit next to Jason, placing an hesitant hand on his shoulder.

« - Yeah. She wants to come by. » He sighed.

« - Well ? Do you want her to ? »

« - Not really. » He leaned more into Jughead, thinking about it. The other boy laced his arms around him, his chin resting on top of his head. « - Nah. I don't want her to come here. »

« - Good. All you have to do is tell her. » 

 

> **3:41 pm from Polly** : Jason ? :(  
>  **3:42 to Polly** : It's no Polly. I said I was busy.  
>  **3:42 from Polly** : Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase  <3 ToT I'll behave ;)

 Jason grimaced.

« - She’s being really pushy. » He winced.

« - Yeah, sometimes it's worse. »

« - Just stop answering, she'll get bored. »

 

> **3:41 pm from Polly** : Jason ?  
>  **3:43 pm from Polly** : Come on baby answer ;(  
>  **3:44 pm from Polly** : Are you with someone ToT ?????

The brunette took the phone and gently threw it on the bed. He then proceeded to grab Jason's fingers, entwining them with his as he lifted one hand to his mouth just to taste it. Allow his lips to rest against the soft skin for a moment, breath the musky smell coming from it. Perfectly aware of how intimate this gesture was but then, didn't they just had sex ? And he wanted more now, like the greedy teenager he was. He was being capricious about his desires. What he wanted, he wanted it served immediately on diamond plates, and he knew exactly how to get them. At least that's what he thought. 

His tongue slid between two knuckles. Contrast, red, white, Eros. The wet trail it left as it ascended on of the long fingers on this hand sending shivers down ones spine while he enjoyed taking control. As he pleased himself wrapping his thin lips around it and sucking, sucking, sucking it in, making it disappear into one humid heat where it was welcomed by this devilish tongue again, trapped and circled by it's stickiness. Actions instead of words.

Jason leaned forward. Everything Jughead would give him he'd accept gladly. Everything Jughead asked for he'd give him. Everything they'd share he'd remember. Every single thing.

Fingers ran up his thighs and he relaxed, slowly but surely stilled against the bed. Head thrown back on the sheets as he guided the boy's head to his crotch. This was going to end well. For him at least. 

« - Jughead...»

 

* * *

 

« - I just find the idea of my brother banging your hobo friend repellent.»

« - Yeah, doesn't mean it's not realistic. And you can't prove I'm wrong because where are they right now ?»

Cheryl closed her mouth for a moment, trying to figure out where her twin could be right now under everybody's eyes, all her friends who took a great pleasure at seeing her struggle to give a plausible response, or even a response at all. Noticing every small change in her features slowly but surely morphing into disgust and interrogation.

« - He's supposed to be in Science Class.» She let out in a whisper, fishing her phone out of the expensive purse she had chosen today. Archie didn't like them. Cheryl had traded her good old backpacks for those and it had bothered him ever since. He never grasped why.

She typed Jason's number on her phone, making a tiny 'tic-tic' sounds each time her peach nails fell on the screen. She pressed 'call' then speaker. Predictable, he thought. If she had something to prove, she'd choose the most obvious way to do it. Yeah, Cheryl had definitely changed.

He couldn't the pressure around his heart with each sound the phone made. Everybody had gone quiet, focused on a little piece of technology that held truth and beyond. It was weird. He liked it.

« - Yes Cheryl ?» Jason's breathy voice came through the speakers, loud enough for them to catch the revealing sounds. The confessions in his tones and words. Cheryl sighed in relief.

« - His Jay, are you with someone right now ? » She chirped.

« - Maybe. Why ? »

« - You weren't in school so I was wondering if you went home. »

There was a blank. Short and awkward. But what made it even more awkward was the small, masculine voice that could be heard on their end of the line. Pronouncing intelligible sentences for him and the redhead to share. They chuckled, there was a kiss noise and then nothing.

« - Are you with Polly ?» Cheryl asked.

« - No. Polly and I are soon to be over. » Someone giggled. 

« - Sad. » She said with no emotion except maybe despise. « - Why is that ?»

« - She's creepy, for one. And I'm bored of her. You know how las I can get with those "perfect-girls-next-door". » He let out another shaky breath at the end of his sentence, hissing a little too.

Archie had to know now. This was his chance. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jughead's number. The guy had a very peculiar ringtone. When they had chosen it they had made an entire list of who had which ringtone to avoid having the same. It was ridiculous but it had been fun. Good times.

 _Cuz I'm stupid, sadistic and suicidal. Hard to accept but that's my whole life._  

They had discovered Mindless Self Indulgence together an afternoon at Pop's and they had agreed on this one. His heartbeat slowly went up, he could feel his pulse speed. So Jughead was with Jason. So he was right. So Jughead had officially left him for the other ginger dude in Riverdale. The bully, the villain, the evil one, the one they made jokes about ! And he was hanging with him now ?

He glanced around. No one had noticed, they had heard the noise but it came in one ear to flee out the other. He was pretty certain that they were more focused on the part where Jason openly spat on Polly's back. In front of Betty nonetheless. He threw a look in her direction. She was fuming, nails digging in her palms with wet eyes. She looked crazy.

« - Cheryl I gotta go. When are you coming back ?»

« - Two hours. Don't be naughty. »

She hung up and glared at Archie.

« - See ? I was right. Your hobo friend is not with Jay-Jay.» Cheryl spat proudly. If only she knew.

« - You two are still battling on this ?» Betty said, jumping out of her seat. « - Have you not heard what he said about Polly ?»

« - We did Bebby, we just don't care. There are more important things than your poor sister getting dumped by my brother. It was bound to happen anyway. »

Betty's mouth gaped open. Like a fish out of the water. Maybe she was going to cry. Maybe she'll settle with slapping the shit out of Cheryl. Or maybe she'd do nothing. It was probably the most probable thing on the list. Betty was too scared to do something like this. On contrary of Cheryl, he had to admit this, she was weak. The only times where she could really hope to be a strong female would probably be in her fantasies, if she wasn't too busy dreaming of being a journalist princess who would get picked up by a journalist prince and they'd build their editorial in Riverdale just like her parents. Good luck with that.

Archie yawned. He had nothing to do here anymore. Not only here, but in Riverdale as a whole city. He didn't want to be here. Nothing was keeping him anyway. His best friend had traded him for someone else. Jughead had had the nerve to ditch him in the first place. For Jason Blossom. It made him angry, it made him sad, it made him want to cry. 

Probably Jason had manipulated Jughead. Of course he had manipulated Jughead. That's what this guy did. And he was good at it. He excelled in this kind of things. Jughead had experienced it first. Long ago. Jason was like a mosquito preying on his victims. He scotched himself to people and sucked them dry of happiness, hopes, blood. They had all witnessed it with Hannah.

He shivered.

He could now feel the betrayal circle his heart like a snake around it's prey, pressing and pressing and pressing again and again. Pressing it like an orange. Pressing to dry it out of blood before throwing it away. He had to go. He wasn't safe here, he wasn't breathing here. Everything seemed to be falling on him at once. Sadness. Despair. Sorrow. Rage changing into fury to then morph back into morosité. He needed to run, to escape, to flee the center of evil that this city had become.

Faces flashed before him but he ignored them. He needed a plan, he needed to focus on Jughead. Save him from Jason's hands and games. It was the only solution he had and he was more than ready to do everything in his power to save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting. See ya next time !  
> Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am sorry for the delay ! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_She watched their every move, every step they took, every word they pronounced, every look they exchanged, every object they traded, every touch they gave one another. She spied and instructed herself, not missing a beat of conversation. She wanted to know everything, to control the events and the way they would be played. She wanted to be the puppet master of this show. The one and only one director of this movie their lives had become. And today she felt closer than ever to being that. The amount of secrets and informations collected were pilling up more and more and more. She now heard of who loved who, of who fucked who, who owed money, who had a dirty little secret in their closet. It was a small town, full of secrets that no one really cared to lock._

_But all this knowledge she had assembled couldn’t balance her emotions towards the « happy » side of them. She was furious. She thought he was hers when all along he belonged to someone else. He had played her, or did she play herself ? Was she the one who had delusion or did he kicked her into believing he loved her like no other ? He was all she ever dreamed of in a way. Her type, red hair, tall, pretty and affectionate. He listened to her problems, to what she thought, to her family issues, to her pain and joys, her desires. And he cooked !_

_Ever since she met him it had been that way. He had awakened something in her. Some kind of visceral feeling she had never experienced with anyone. Uncontrollable desire to embrace him, kiss his lips, caress his face, his hair, his arms, his hands, his hips, his legs, his feet. To treat him like her god. Obey and be nice. Be the good girlfriend who didn’t question anything. A happy girlfriend to have heated debates with about whatever author they were studying in philosophy or english, to cuddle in front of some cheesy romantic comedy, to take to the theater and argue about which movie they should watch even though they knew they were just going to kiss lazily and not catch a glimpse of it, to have sweet and loving sex afterwards full of giggles and shushing because we can’t wake up the people in the next room, to plan future with, go to college with, spend long afternoons at sweet water river swimming and being all lovey dopey, to buy milkshakes together and drink from the same glass with two straws like they did in movies, someone to have disputes with but knowing it didn’t mean shit because they still loved each other, to maybe marry and have tons of children with and be happy until they grew old._

_She had created this whole plan for her life, a road she intended to follow wether he wanted it or not. There were holes in her web, she wasn’t too fond of it. Not at all really. Just like she wasn’t fond of the two boys gossiping in front of the stall she was stuck in. It had been five long minutes of ass descriptions and boob grading. Very degrading, and distasteful she thought._

_Cheryl is not prettier than me, everyone knows that._

_Not everybody could afford the luxury of discussing « world changing matters » in the bathroom. She had places to be._

_After another five minutes, they finally left, allowing her to escape this hideous bathroom. She arranged herself, watched out for any possible douche trying to relieve himself and walked out as casually as possible, assured that no one had seen her. She trotted down the corridor, holding her backpack as she tried to remember who’s ringtone she heard during Cheryl and Jason’s conversation. It was familiar, or at least she could say she’d heard it before. She’ll see to it. But not now, her presence was required somewhere else._

_Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Jason Blossom._

* * *

 

« - Dude, Archie just called, should I call back ? » Jughead asked, thumb over the screen.  
Jason lazily pushed himself on his elbows, his own phone was ringing. He grabbed it, unidentified caller. Cocking his eyebrows he hung up, he had enough of people harassing him on his phone. Throwing it somewhere next to his couch as he circled Jughead’s waist with his arms, he nestled against his navel.

« - Don’t. Ignore him, he’ll get bored eventually. » Small whispers, full of bitterness. Jughead shrugged, pushing his phone aside as he curved above his lover, the smallest smile painting his face.

If he was being honest, Archie’s persistent assaults on Jughead’s phone were getting on his nerves. He was getting in the way of his plans, consistently placing obstacles between him and his goal. Such an unnerving twat, he thought. His embrace tightened and so did Jughead’s. They remained silent for a while, solely breathing the other, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth.

Jughead would have never thought he’d be so intimate with someone else, especially not a man like Jason Blossom. He’d always thought of himself as a lone wolf. One that would go through life without any romantic experience. And that he certainly wouldn’t miss anything. Right now he realized how wrong he was. How close minded he had been about love. Only seeing what movies such as Titanic or — god forbid — Twilight would transpire : something so cheesy it would leave you on the verge of puking your guts out. A love made of self doubt, questions and pseudo discoveries everybody had made before with someone always lurking behind, desiring one of two lovebirds with a passion. He didn’t think what he had with Jason was that. Fragile birth of something bigger, he hoped.

His hand caressed unconsciously Jason’s head, longing movements drawing some abstract painting. And in exchange, he received small kisses on his stomach. Everything felt slow, appeasing, appealing.

« - What are you thinking about in that big head of yours ? » The redhead asked, really curious this time.

« - Nothing important. It doesn’t matter. »

Jason frowned.

« - Of course it does. » He said, pushing Jughead against the pillows, body covering his. Jughead laced his legs around Jason’s waist, hand sliding up his cheek.

« - Well, if you want to know so much. I was thinking about Twilight. »

« - Twilight ? Why would you think about that ? » Jason had this incredulous look on his face that made Jughead chortle. That was almost cute. Almost.

« - Well, I was comparing us to it. Don’t ask why it came at me like that. »

« - Oh. And what’s your conclusion ? »

« - Well, you’d make a perfect Bella. »

Jason stared at him for an instant, obviously containing his laughter in vain. He exploded seconds later, with Jughead following him in his euphoria.

« - I’m so not a Bella. I’m Edward. You’re Bella. » He said, still chuckling.

« - Why’s that ? »

« - Because I’m the one fucking you for one. » Jughead blushed. « And because I’m the pale and mysterious stranger that came upon you in the first place. »

« - Pff. If you say so. »

Jason lowered himself, nose tracing an invisible path between Jughead’s neck and his lips, kissing him chastely at first. He placed small pecks at first, as if he was tentative, cautious. But then, he just grabbed Jughead by the cheeks, pressing cold palms against burning skin, and licked into his lover’s mouth. Deepening the kiss as much as he could, going from rough and dominating to soft and caring. Attentive. Swallowing every moan he could pluck up out of him and sometimes giving it back.

His hands slid down the brunette’s frame, caressing, taking in his shapes, his curves and scars, his tender spots, his sore spots. Remembering where he hurt and where he bent, how he would contort himself under his fingers. Almost eating each reaction he had. Mesmerized. Controlling him once he’d memorize the smallest buttons. Jughead loved having his jaw kissed, his thighs as closed as possible — shame —, adored the change of rhythm and pressure applied against his lith. But most of all, he liked to be taken care of, like some lazy prince. _What a magnificent pouf_.

« - Jason… »

« - I know. Relax. » He kissed him again, hands slowly making it’s way between Jughead’s thighs, never breaking eye contact.

* * *

 

Betty had been running through the school for a while now, trying to reach her sister desperately. She’d been calling for what felt like hours. Polly needed, deserved to know what her prick of a boyfriend was saying about her behind her back ! That this monster was cheating on her ! Perhaps she had known. Maybe Polly had caught him red handed already ! And if that was the case, she was most likely about to do something stupid ! Betty pushed out an exasperated growl, frustrated and worried. Why was it that whenever things were going approximatively great, someone had to come and fuck it all up ?

Things had been great between Jason and her sister, at least Polly always said so. When she came back from his house she’d be chirping, happy… almost satisfied with herself and her couple. She’d sit next to Betty and would tell her all the amazing things they had done together. No filter. She’d tell her how he was showering her with presents, how he’d hug her and tell her that he loved her beyond reason, how he could die for her, how he’d make love to her afterwards and let her use the shower first. But lately, Polly would come home a little sad, or just bothered by something but wouldn’t tell Betty what it was. She had had to extort the reason of her sudden mood change one night after hearing her cry in her room. Of course, Polly had been reluctant to tell her anything at first, saying that she just had a fight with him about something stupid. Betty didn’t believe any of it and made it clear. Her sister persisted but gave up eventually, admitting what had her so troubled. She explained how she found a large amount of drugs in Jason’s bag. She told her how they were all stored in small plastic bags with names, amounts, dates and prices written on them. And what troubled her even more was that she recognized Jason’s handwriting. He was dealing drugs ! Ever since had been a slow downfall for their relationship. Jason didn’t seem to care about her anymore, he stopped calling, started seeing her less and less, complained when she showed up by surprise, stopped touching her, kissing her, cuddling with her. He even stopped saluting her !

Polly was crumbling in front of his very eyes but he couldn’t care less about it. Didn’t gave it a second thought apparently since he just cheated on her with someone else. Was probably doing it right now. She tried to call her sister again, in vain. _Come on Polly, pick up._

> **4:22 pm to Pols** : Pick up Pol ! I got smth important 2 tell u !!!!!!!!!

She kept walking towards her house, hoping she’d find who she’d been looking for there. Betty fished her keys out of the pink backpack she had on her back, struggling to open the door thanks to her heart rate being so high. She had to tell Polly. **Now**. Finally pushing it open, she rushed to her sister’s room. Polly was there, phone in hand and bag in another, motionless. She sat on her bed, empty stare fixated on something outside her window.

« - Polly ? » Betty asked tentatively, not sure how to get to the point now that she was in facing the problem.

« - Yes Betty. » Polly answered in an hoarse voice, exasperated. She closed her eyes, tightening her grip on both her phone and bag before turning towards the other blonde. Pissed. « - What do you want ? »

Betty gulped, her confidence crumbling every second she looked at her older sister.

« - Are you okay ? »

« - Do I look okay Betty ? » She stood up suddenly, dropping her bag on the bed as she got closer to Betty. Polly was fuming, eyes wet and red, nostrils flaring. She held her phone up, showing a conversation she just had with Jason. Betty sighed.

« - Not really ? Do you want to talk about it ? »

\- No. I have to talk to him. This can’t go on any longer, I’m not going to let him treat me like this for no reason. » She grabbed her bag, took her phone back from Betty’s hands and sulked past her little sister. « - I’m going to his house, I’ll be back tomorrow. »

« - Wait Polly ! You can’t go to Thornhill ! » Betty screamed. What if Polly found Jason with that other girl he was seeing ? What if she caught him cheating ?! Betty grabbed a hold of her sister’s arm, keeping her in place.

« - Let me go ! Why can’t I go ?! My Uber is waiting for me ! »

Polly looked confused. She didn’t understand why her sister was putting herself between her and Jason all of a sudden. Sure, her family had shown some reluctance when it came to her relationship, especially her mother, but she would have never thought it would take such proportions. Not with Betty.

« - I thought you were on my side Betty ! » Betty let go of her arm, conflicted between screaming what she knew or keeping it to herself. On one hand, she would destroy her sister. She’d break her in so many ways she was afraid gluing them back together would prove to be impossible. But on the other hand, telling her would prevent her from wasting more time with this douchebag. Before she could say anything, Polly was out the door, coming down the stairs as loud as she could to show how displeased she was with Betty. The latter dropped on her sister’s bed, hiding her face between her palms. Yet again, words had failed her and now, she was afraid she’d have to pay the consequences of her lack of courage.

* * *

 

He kept going, hips pounding against reddened ass cheeks, tongue lolling out, tracing messy lines under his partner’s jaw. Breath so hot it friezes feverish. Jason’s hand circle Jughead’s neck, keeping his oxygen out. And he pounds, pounds, pounds, pounds. Rhythm frantic, imperfect and sloppy as he gets closer, eager to spill himself inside the boy under him. Jughead scratches him, nails dragging harshly against his back. He hits, bucks, trashes under him. Sometimes his eyes roll back into his skull as he lets a long, tortured moan as his ass clenches tighter. It makes Jason purr. He releases his throat, slowing down to torture himself, prolong his climax as much as he can. He licks into the Jughead’s pink mouth, takes what’s so generously presented in front of him until he’s breathless, until he feels pressure around his cock again, until he knows that Jughead’s about to come. And then, he stops kissing, stops moving. Wraps his fingers around Jug’s crimson cock to block his orgasm, snatching those deliciously strangled sounds he makes when he’s not coherent enough to express what he wants. He watches him struggle under him, trying to fuck himself on Jason’s cock to come, so, so desperate.

« - You’re doing amazing Juggie. » He breathes, dropping on him to possess him even more, assert a domination he was certain he couldn’t fight. He felt so good. Bliss. Buried so deep into one of the smartest boy this town had ever witnessed. One of the « purest », one of the most precious. He had him, just for him. Mind, body, soul ? He wanted it all. Wished to taste more. Wished to see what Jughead would look like with more tears in his face, how he would react if Jason licked them, kissed them better, what sounds he would make if he used his full force on him, if he broke his pelvis by fucking into him harder and harder and harder until his screams would scar the entirety of his mansion. Wondered what fear would look like on Jughead’s face, how betrayal would transpire, what he’d be like during his last seconds. What it would feel like to steal his last breath. Shivers. Jason rammed into him, harder and harder and harder. Hands lost in dark curls that he gripped onto as if it was his life. Biting hard on Jughead’s shoulder until the brunette came, spilling hot and messy between their bellies, babbling incoherently about how good he was feeling and how much more he wanted. As if he was singing, chanting.

_Such an eager little bitch._

The redhead released himself seconds later, milking himself into Jughead trembling, small sobs escaping his lips. He was going to eat him alive. Jason loosened his grip on Jughead’s curls, content with kissing him, listening to his ragged breathing and stuttering heartbeat as he was coming down. His back aches, probably bleeds too thanks to his bird’s incessant trashing. Jason pulls out, taking the condom that he ties and throws somewhere in the room. He’ll throw it away later. If he’s not too lazy.

He remains still, enjoying the sounds of Jughead’s heart pounding in his chest, of his calming breath. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t really know where this was leading him. Sure, he’s had an idea for Jughead, a goal. He had wanted to insinuate himself in his core, engrave himself in the boy’s memory. To break him. And in a way he did, he had succeeded. He was his lover, best friend, savior. He was the only one Jughead loved, the only one he looked up to or admired. Looks never lie. Jason would see it when the boy would look at him sometimes. Gratitude, admiration, desire, and else. He was hooked. But Jason wondered if he himself, in a way, was hooked too. Lately he had enjoyed talking with Jughead — and could admit it to himself. They could actually argue on a subject and have depth in their debate. Jughead was hardly shallow, if not at all. And he knew about everything, with different level of knowledge but nonetheless. With him, Jason felt like he was learning every time words slipped out of his mouth.

Jason frowned and pushed those thoughts away. That’s not what he should be thinking about. He was not going to go down this path. Slowly, he started dropping light kissing on Jughead’s chest. Languid demonstrations of affection. He swallowed the taste of his skin every time his tongue could reach a dry spot, or his teeth could mark the flesh. He inhaled when he could, scratched, bit, licked, and mouthed against Jughead’s flesh. Bathed in the small sounds coming out of his boy’s mouth when he touched him. Adoration.

 _I’ll keep him just a little longer_ , Jason thought as his arms closed around Jughead once again.

Phone and door bell rang at the same time. They sighed in unison, not for the same reasons. Jason kissed Jughead one last time, hand trailing down his torso before getting up, slightly pissed.

« - It’s probably Cheryl. I’ll go open the goddamn door. » _And give her a piece of my mind._

He went for his closet and pulled a pair of rust sweatpants, putting them on along with his slippers before leaving the room, ignoring the constant ring of his cell. Jason opened a drawer once outside of his bedroom and put the device in it. At least it wouldn’t annoy anymore. He went down the stairs, grabbed the remote that opened the front gates and clicked on it, exiting the house to wait for his sister on the porch. He couldn’t see her red hair, or hear whatever she would usually be rambling about which was in itself odd. She should already be insulting him for taking this much time to answer the door. But all he could hear was the sounds of rapid and heavy steps hitting rocks. And all he could see was Polly Cooper coming to him. Surprised — and annoyed — he sat one the porch. As if he was letting her in.

She came up to him, stomping. Her eyes looked him up and down, scrutinizing every parcel of his being. She even sniffed him from a distance before grimacing in disgust.

« - You smell like sex. » She stated, crossing her arms on her chest.

« - Hello to you too Polly. How am I doing ? Fine thank you very much. »

She kept staring, unfazed. Jason sighed.

« - You smell like sex. »

« - I just finished my workout ? » He didn’t even try to sound convincing.

« - Does your workout scratch your back ? »

\- Apparently yes. »

Polly sighed and sat down on the porch, hands going up to her face as she hid her face behind, holding back tears she knew were coming out anyways. She has no words, nothing she thinks she could say to him right now. He was cheating. And couldn’t even admit it. This wasn’t the Jason she knew. The one that was affectionate, that cared for her and her wellbeing, that couldn’t stand to be apart for more than a day, that would always be presentable for her. Not this cruel man that couldn’t care less about her feelings. How can he stand like that in front of her and not even look at her. He doesn’t even seem moved. Just… bored. She’s boring him.

The realization hits her full force as she starts sobbing. Jason doesn’t care about her anymore, she’s lost him. It hurts. Her heart seems to be bleeding out and her eyes cry rivers for what seems like hours. And still no reaction, he just walks to the doorframe and holds himself against it. Yawning. That’s too much. He’s going too far. If he thinks he’s the only one that can be hurtful, he’s in for one rough awakening.

« - You know what ? » She says standing up, sipping her tears away and turning towards him, fists clenched. « - I’m not letting you off the hook. »

« - What do you mean ? » He’s actually curious when he asks, maybe she’s more interesting than he thought.

« - If you leave me, if you act like you don’t love me anymore, if you keep seeing whatever girl you have up there, I will go to Sheriff Keller and tell him about all the drugs you hide in there. »

Sweat rolls down his back. That was unexpected.

« - You don’t have any proof. And if you have no proof, you have no leverage. » With that said, he slammed the door in her face and locked it. « - Show yourself out. You really thought blackmail would work on me ? That’s pathetic, even for you. »

He pranced away, fists tucked in his pockets. _How did she find out_ _?_ FP had told him how to hide them perfectly, she must have ruffled through his stuff while he was showering. _That bitch_. He climbed up the stairs with that thought in mind, completely fuming. Jason grabbed back his phone from where he hid it and kicked his door opened, startling Jughead who was resting in the bed. He pushed himself on one elbow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with questions in his eyes. Displayed under Jason’s eyes as if he was « le plat de résistance » or dessert. The covers were draped around his waist and thighs, letting one of his ass cheek out in the open. Jason wanted nothing more than to jump in bed and bury himself back into that boy. But he couldn’t. Not yet. His phone kept screaming Polly’s ringtone. He answered, eyes still devouring the boy in his sheets.

« - So, as I was saying. » Her voice was hoarse, she must have cried more. Good, he thought. « - If you don’t comply I’ll let Keller in on your illegal activities and I’ll make sure my parents put out an article on it. You have two days to think on it, then I’ll give those to whoever wants to see them. »

His phone buzzed. Probably photos she’d taken. _That bitch._

« - We’ll see. » Is the only response he gave before ending the call.

Jason walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge. He needed to think about it. To find an out. Evaluate the consequences if he said no, and if he said yes. If he refused — which would be his first choice — he’d have his partnership with FP destroyed since no one wants a sloppy dealer. He’d have endangered the business and it was highly improbable that anyone would want to work with him again. Which, by definition, would terminate the free drugs and side revenue he had going for him. Plus, he’d probably be expelled and some people would most likely jump on this occasion to take their revenge. He didn’t have that kind of time. On the other hand, if he did accept her « bargain », he’d have to say bye to Jughead — who would probably be more hurt than anything by the situation — which shouldn’t matter to him anyway but it did, he couldn’t pinpoint why. He’d also have to bear the Cooper again which was, ugh, torture in itself. She’d probably ask more and use it against him to get her ways. He’d also have to go back to the most vanilla sex ever which, ugh again. So whatever he chose, he’d loose.

He felt Jughead’s embrace more than he saw it. The boy was hugging him from behind, his face nuzzled against Jason’s neck where he dropped soft kisses. Perhaps he was trying to soothe him, perhaps he just wanted more sex. Either way, Jason didn’t really care for it, it made him happy in a way. It brought heat to his heart, and it felt good to have a warm body circling him that wasn’t Polly’s. Tentatively, he brought his hand to Jughead’s, kissing it.

« - What is it ? Did Cheryl say anything ? » Whispers muffled by the pecks he was still leaving.

The redhead had one thought : Jughead had no idea of his altercation with Polly. He didn’t have to tell him about it, the less people knew about it, the easier it be to make this disappear.

« - Yes, she’s just angry about something. I didn’t listen. She’s always bitchy about the smallest thing anyway. » He answered.

« - At least she’s not too pushy. »

« - What do you mean ? »

Jughead sighed, resting his chin against Jason’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold around the other’s waist.

« - Archie has been blowing up my phone. » He gulped, uneasy. Jason tightened his grip around the hand he had against lips. The urge to bite it was here but he didn’t. « - He keeps rambling about how he’s gonna come here and save me from you. » Jason’s heart skipped a beat. Shit. « - That you are manipulating me, and lying, and that he’s my only real friend. That I should be with him and not you, that whatever I think we’re doing it’s wrong and you have some sort of underlying evil intentions. » He snorted. « - I can’t believe he thinks I would come back. »

« - Well, you better not. I’ve got you and I refuse to let you go. » He placed another kiss on Jughead’s hand, rougher, to make a point of his determination. « - For Andrews, even less. »

Jughead slid his fingers under Jason’s chin, angling his face to the right angle to kiss him. « - I don’t plan on leaving you yet. » He teased.

« - Haha. Very funny Jug. » Jason deadpanned, anything but amused by that joke. He didn’t want to let Jughead go. Ever.

« - Don’t be like that. Just sleep it off. »

« - Yeah. You’re probably right. »

* * *

_His eyes opened on a peculiar scene. He was in a dark room, seated at a very long table. There was a fork in his hand along with a knife. There was an eye in the middle of his plate, staring at him with it’s icy blue iris. It was accusing him, of what he didn’t know — he didn’t care. Archie looked away, straight ahead at the dozen of plates displayed in front of him. all hidden by silver bells with numbers painted in red on each of them. Where the hell was he ? He tried to look on his right but his head wouldn’t budge, stuck in one direction._

_« - Welcome Archie. Which plate do you wanna try first ? »_

_Jason sat on the other side of the table. Glass of wine in one hand, the other extended towards him as if he was presenting the meals. There was music coming from behind that man, or at least he thought it was. But it sounded like people dying, accompanied by a piano. Odd, displeasing and frightening sounds._

_« - I don’t know. Number five ? »_

_« - Great choice. Not my favorite though. »_

_A man came out of nowhere, face hidden behind a mask made of tangerines. He lifted one of the bells, and then held up the dish, showing it to both of them. It was made of tangerines too, limes and potatoes with parmesan and mustard on the side. In the center stood a head cut open behind like one of those big cheeses or cakes. The man turned it towards him and he could see whose head it was. Polly’s. She remained still, eyes closed, mouth wide open with an egg inside on which an eye had been painted with vinegar. Her hair were held up in two braids and a bun, making her look like a warrior. The man slid a knife in the middle of her hair, cutting a slice of her face. As if it was a cake. He placed it with delicacy on a plate before slicing it again in half, putting the top half on another plate. The man served them both and walked back to his spot. Swift and silent._

_« - Eat. » Jason didn’t ask. He gave orders. Eyes focused on him as cold and harsh as a reptile’s. He was daring Archie to refuse the meal which Archie did._

_Blossom planted his knife next to Polly’s mouth, cutting around it before pulling the egg out with his fork and swallowing it whole, eyes still anchored in Archie’s. He kept cutting her in small pieces, eating them slowly. Masticating and savoring every bit of meat. He devoured her for what felt like hours as Andrews kept staring in horror at the macabre spectacle in front of him. Asking himself how he got in this situation, why he was sat like a count at such a luxurious table with Jason Blossom eating his girlfriend for dinner and what did he have in reserve for him. What was going to happen to him ?_

_The tangerine man came back and took their plates away. He then slightly lifted his mask to swallow them._

_« - Choose another plate Andrews. »_

_\- Number one. »_

_« - You’re gonna like that one. » He chuckled._

_Jason snapped his finger and pointed at one of the bells, a sick smile twisting his face. The tangerine man nodded and lifted the bell. On this one there was a mountain of limes, all surrounded by crowns of mint leaves and strawberries. There was an opening on his side that showed whose head it was this time. Jughead’s. His heart skipped a beat as he watched this decapitated figure glaring at him. His lips had been coated with syrup to make them more shinny, more appealing, more luscious. A strawberry had been placed between his teeth and his mouth shaped in a slutty smile. His long hair had been gelled on his forehead an cheeks, shaped like cascades. They curled and contrasted against his lactescent skin. Multiple fruits circled his neck, hiding the ugly wound at the base of his neck._

_The more he looked at him, the more he wanted to eat him. It hurt him how much he felt hunger and desire scratching his stomach with envy. He tried to stretch his hand towards him, to grab the plate and leave but he couldn’t. He remained fix on his chair, only able to talk or watch._

_« - Do you like it ? »_

_« - I do. »_

_« - Are you hungry now ? »_

_« - I am. »_

_« - Do you want him ? »_

_« - I want him. » He repeated like a puppet. Archie didn’t want to anger Jason, he wanted Jughead’s head. He craved Jughead’s head._

_Jason smirked and snapped his fingers again, communicating silently with the tangerine man. He bent down over Jughead, his gloved hands reaching around the silver plate and giving it to his master. Dropping it delicately in front of him, he stood next Jason, fierce and silent. He cut the head for him, in quarters of quarters until Jughead was reduced to small cubes and bones for Jason’s pleasure._

_A fork between his fingers, the tangerine man fed each part to his master. Not once proposing a bite to Archie who wriggled on his chair, slowly going insane from the lack of Jughead’s flesh in his mouth. It was overwhelming. The scent of his blood, of the food, of Jason’s cologne, the sight of him savoring what he desired most, the look in his eyes of pure pleasure, of disdain and amusement, Jughead’s eyes fixed on him, the tangerine man, the mystery surrounding them. He couldn’t breathe, he needed this meat. Now._

_Sweat. He curled up in his bed, head hid between his forearms like a child. Tears. Archie was scared. He was scared of himself, of his desires, of his dreams. It was wrong, wicked, sick. He should never even think about something like this. What could it mean ? Maybe he should talk to someone._

_With the back of his hand he wiped the wet tracks on his cheeks and laid back down. His eyes stuck on the ceiling. Everything decorating it was found irritating by him. Reminders of an era he wished he could put behind him. Souvenirs of fun times, smiles and endless laughs echoing throughout the years inside those very walls. Jokes and games, insults and disputes. With Jughead. He pushed theses thoughts away. They weren’t welcome at this time. Perhaps ever._

_« - Arch you up ? »_

_Fred. Dad. Safety. Sanity. Archie jumped out of bed, grabbing a shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he put in one swift motion before going for the door, opening it. His father stood there, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other one tucked in his back pocket. Big smile on his face, he wrinkled his nose, sniffing his son and chuckling._

_« - You smell like you’ve run a marathon. Bad dreams ? » He said, head slightly moving backwards._

_Archie nodded, not feeling up for a discussion. He had to go somewhere today. He walked past his dad, giving him a small smack of lips against his cheek before heading straight for the bathroom. Counting every second in his head._

* * *

 

Polly tried to enter her house, unsuccessfully. Her keys wouldn’t get in the lock, or maybe it was the lock that didn’t want to be with the key. Or maybe it was the incessant shaking of her fingers that stopped her from getting her way. Did it really matter ? As long as she could get in, their little insignificant affairs shouldn’t steer up anything in her. But it did, because it reminded her of Jason. That bastard.

Her fists bounced against the door, not making it budge in the slightest. She wanted to scream but her family was probably sleeping and she had to be discreet. Okay, perhaps she failed that part when her hands hit — not so delicately — their magnificent basic white door. Perhaps, no one had came to her yet.

She glared at the door again. Defeated. It reminded her of who she was, who raised her, with who she lived. Her family was basic. Her house was basic in how it was painted, how it was built, what trees grew in her garden, how her parents had decorated it, how each room was disposed in it. Her family was basic in how her parents had met, how they had lived their life, the job they had chosen for themselves, the reputation they had, the mentality they tried to pass to their daughters. Betty was basic. She had basic clothes, basic hobbies, basic friends — if they were really friends —, she had basic interest, basic tastes, basic everything. Even her nails where basic. And then there was her. Queen of basic land.

She sat on down on the porch, arms circling her knees to heat herself up. Cold. The night had been freezing outside of Thornhill but she had gotten what she wanted. She’d seen what mattered. Who Jason hid from her, who’s smell he wore like perfume, who’s marks he exhibited like trophies. And oh was she surprised when she caught sight of him. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. Clinging to her boyfriend like he held the sun. His long hair dripping on Jason’s shoulder as they held each other. The passionate kisses he gave him, the tender touches and soft bites he sometimes placed on random spots over the redhead’s body. She had stared in horror at how they adored each other, reverenced every parcel of skin, spent hours with their limbs mingling in ways she’d never imagine the man she loved could give to someone. The attention he basked in. It was as if while Jason held the sun, Jughead had the universe at his mercy.

Polly had witnessed the look of pure adoration on Jason’s face when Jughead held his face between his palms and told him whatever it was that dripped from his mouth. The way his eyebrows twitched slightly when he was surprised by a kiss. How he silently asked for more, like a starved man for food. Never had he looked at her this way, had he held her in his harms for so long, had he taken that much pleasure with her. She’d never seen this much pain and pleasure mixing on his face, this much conflict and guilt in his eyes when he watched his lover. Jason was careful with him, he caressed him, made sure his body got pliant just the right way, that he wasn’t hurt, that they maintained contact all the time.

They had ordered pizza. He never ordered anything for her or with her — she had to cook ! And watched movies, and played video games. He always seemed bored or annoyed behind his smiles when they watched movies, and he never played games with her. Jason had spent at least an hour kissing Jughead’s body, from feet to head. He’d held Jughead’s naked body between his long fingers, as if touching him healed all his injuries and casted away his troubles. It had never been that way with her.

She had cried that night, she had been frustrated, humiliated and furious. But mostly she’d been jealous, still was every minute that made up her life. She had to tell someone, she had to find someone who would listen to her and believe her. Perhaps even help her destroy them. They had no right to be together, they didn’t belong together. Jason was her’s to be, they were meant to have a family, to be the perfect couple everyone looked up to. They were supposed to be soulmates.

Polly tried to take her phone out of her bag, dialing her sister.

« - Bets’ ? Can you come open the door please ? » Her tone wavered as she sniffled.

« - Sure Pols, gimme a minute. » She yawned, hanging up.

The sun was rising above the Andrew’s household. It shone bright, spreading it’s orange and pink rays across the town and her. Today was a new today. Today marked the beginning of her revenge on Jason Blossom.

Betty opened the door behind her, one fist rubbing against her bloodshot eye. She was wearing plushy slipped with pink bunny faces on each feet — they unnerved Polly —, pink shorts that showed too much — she could make out blonde pubes escaping from it — and a small pink tank top that completed her pajamas. Polly couldn’t keep the frown off her face. But she needed Betty.

« - I need your help. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review or give your thoughts, they're always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

     Somehow his thoughts refused to leave him alone. They rushed through his brains, pierced one side just to escape viciously from another. Getting slowly engulfed in the turmoil that was the alternate outcomes of his situation. His only anchor being Jughead’s breaths sliding against his neck, the warm press of his body against his. Sometimes, he was dragged away from his thoughts when the boy snuggled closer into his embrace, or placed a soft kiss against his collarbone before murmuring something sweet and collapsing.

Jason slipped out of bed, barely making a noise when he rose to his feet. His gaze slowly rested on his lover for a while longer before he tip-toed gracefully out of the room. He closed the door with care before heading for the bathroom where he already had clothes and toiletries ready. Jason took off his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom, heading straight for the shower where he soaped himself clean of Jughead’s scent. His fingers lingered against the marks he could find on his body. The bites, the hickeys, the scratches. Regret pangs at his heart, he wished he could have smelled like him longer. Once he’s done, he just grabs whatever her sister as planned for him — crimson hoodie, designer shirt and black jeans — before ruffling through his hair to make sure he’s presentable enough. His eyes glance up at the clock. Seven thirty four in the morning, he still has time for breakfast. With that he leaves the marble bathroom, going straight for the kitchen where he grabs slices of bread, an apple and some peanut butter before he takes off, belongings thrown into his bag and shoes barely tied as he hops in his car, putting the hood on this time. He takes the time to fish his phone out of his back pack though, tying his shoes with one hand while the other typed.

 

> **7:46 am to Juggie** : I have to go to school. U seemed tired so didn’t wanna wake u up. Call me around lunch ?

He then put it back in his pocket and drove off Thornhill, taking his sweet time to go to the Coopers household. Dreadful.

After a good fifteen minutes he parked in front of this house that he despised. He suppressed an exasperated sigh as he dialed Polly, leaving a voicemail saying he was in front of her house and that they were late. She came running and dressed more fancy than usual. It displeased him, which was probably the opposite fo the effect she tried to have on him.

_Pathetic._

Jason didn’t bother acknowledging her besides starting the car again and driving them to school.

« - You could at least say hello. » Polly muttered, her arms crossed against her chest. She wore a deep frown and pouted like a little girl, most likely trying to be cute. Jason kept ignoring her, he didn’t have the energy nor the desire to address her. She wasn’t worth his breath. He simply glared at her and parked, plastering the most fake smile he could possibly make as he killed the engine.

« - Don’t forget we’re pretending. I don’t have to talk to you, and truthfully I don’t want to. » He stepped out of the car, still smiling. He waited for Polly, who grabbed his hand viciously and intertwined their fingers, both their knuckles turning white. Jason hated this. He could be doing so much more things instead of being stuck with her. Perhaps he could still be in bed, with Jughead curled around him. Or maybe they’d be near the river, swimming or just enjoying the cloudy weather — Jughead loved it. They might even be a bit high, Jason would. One shroom, two shrooms, no difference. He’d see stuff surreal and collapse on top of Jughead, most likely avid for the smallest contact he could extricate from him. He’d go rough with him, he’d push in and in and in and in until he’d be sure his mark would be left in the deepest parts of Jughead. That his smell would be ingrained in him.

Jason shivered. Saliva was pooling into his mouth the longer he thought about Jughead. It never happened before, with any of them. Polly gave him a sharp look but he ignored it in favor of reinforcing his smile. He whistled who he had to, said hello to most guys he encountered and clasped hands with the one he was « close » with. They all stared at Polly, mix of desire, disdain and disinterest. Nothing he couldn’t understand, and nothing he would get mad for. They parted for they classes, Polly forcing him into a chaste kiss. He grimaced, wiped his mouth once she had turned her back and left for his.

He felt eyes on him, walking down this empty corridor. It wasn’t unusual, after all he was the pseudo-prodigy of the school : good grades, great scores, excellent reputation and wonderful genes. But those eyes felt insistent. They burned two holes in his scalp in a frankly disturbing fashion. Jason glanced behind him, lips twitching in disgust when his eyes landed on Archie Andrews. What was it this time ?

« - Blossom. »

« - Andrews. »

They both kept their stance, Archie stomping towards Jason, fists clenched. Jason contained his chuckle. Disdain would prove to be useful in time. Archie seems furious, everything in his stance menacing, agressive. He seeks some sort of revenge, of release for all he thinks he’s been through. Jason purses his lips in an amused pout. Andrews can’t do shit against him. It amuses him to notice how much smaller Archie is compared to him, at least one head less than he his. Jason tops over him, eyes lowered with a condescending flicker to them. He knows he has the upper hand. Archie motions for them to go to the men’s room, seeking some privacy. They sulk through the corridors, focused on each other. Archie is tensed, Jason tries to hide a chuckle. This is ridiculous. Archie pushes the door of the showers open. « - What did you do to Jughead for him to hate me ? What did you do Jason ? » He asks, locking it behind him once they’re both inside. Jason simply lifted his hand, placing it in front of his lips, yawning. « - Don’t give yourself so much importance, you’re nothing to me. This has nothing to do with you. » He placed his hand back into his pocket, his expression morphing into absolute boredom. Finished. He moved past Andrews whose nostrils were flaring, his whole being trembling because of the rage Jason instigated in him. « - Frankly, you shouldn’t belittle his intellect like that. Do you really think he can’t act by himself ? » Jason stepped forward, Archie took a step back. « Or are just unable to accept the fact that he finally pulled the plug ? That he chose me over you ? That he thinks me better than you ? It can’t be possible in your simple and egocentric little mind right ? Because no one can abandon you. No one has the right to simply run away from you. » He smirks, advancing again. Archie’s back hits a locker, cold metal digging between his shoulder blades. He winces, eyes stuck into his adversary’s.

« - You never meant anything, you were a nuisance Andrews and somehow you still are. »

« - He’ll come back. » He couldn’t even convince himself.

« - You’re pathetic. » Jason scoffed. He gave Archie one last disdaining glance before walking away. He hoped it would be enough.

Archie remained silent behind him. He was disappointed in himself, disgusted by his own lack of response against Jason. Certainly, there could have been many options available to him, but none came to mind, even if he searched.

* * *

  
She kept on clicking, opening tabs after tabs, copying and pasting whatever she could find on a word document. Hannah Smithen, 17 years old, died about a year ago. Very pretty, she thought. Mary had had a thin face framed by long brownish hair that curled up to her waist. And she was her self lean and tall, not that different from Polly. And amazing black eyes. She took more notes, collecting every bit of informations about her as possible. What sport she played, what music she listened to, what social medias she had, what were her hobbies, her friends, her favorite foods.

She had to fill an article about her after all. To commemorate.

 

* * *

 

Jughead woke up, his every moves lavish and tired, impregnated with the exhaustion he got from last night. He basked in the sun, rolling on his back so he could scratch his tummy with his nails. There was a tv running downstairs. Way too loud for it to be anybody besides Nana Rose — Jason’s grand-mother he’d learned, she wasn’t too fond of it but no one in Thornhill was. He held his hand before his eyes, his nails were too long. Jughead sighed, realizing that maybe he should cut them, and cut his hair too. They were tickling him between the shoulder blades, which, wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should have been. He passed his hand through them and scratched his neck. There were indents on his skin there, tender skin slowly bruising. Jason had left his mark. Like he always did.

He wondered what a cigarette would taste like. It was an envy that itched beneath his skin at the moment. Maybe he could try to snatch some from one of the person in the house but he didn’t remember anyone in Thornhill smoking. And maybe Jason wouldn’t like the smell on his skin, or the taste on him. Yeah. He probably wouldn’t. His belly made a sound. He was hungry. But again, if Nana was downstairs, no way he could snatch something. And he didn’t want to get dressed. Laying naked in Jason’s bed was the best feeling ever. After eating of course, and a good movie. Oh yeah, a good movie sounds about good right now.

Jughead slips out of the bed, scooting slowly to the dvd shelf that was next to the tv. Only horror, great. He pulled out House of Wax and placed it on the dvd player, turning on the tv before he jumped back into the bed, pressing the play button.

Ten minutes in, one strip-tease later, his phone buzzed on the bedside table. He reached for it, flipping it in his hand to see who was talking to him. There was a message from Jason, which he opened first and responded to with a bored emoji, and another one from an unknown sender.

 

> **from unknown at 10:24 am** : I know what you’re hiding.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, sweat suddenly pooling on his nape. What the fuck was that ? Who knew what about what he was hiding ? Who could it be ? Not the ones who… Not them. It was impossible. They were supposed to have vanished, to have disappeared after their deed was done. Jughead paused the movie, his heart beating fast against his ribcage.

 

> **to unknown at 10:25 am** : Who the hell are u ?

The phone didn’t lit itself for several minutes, remaining agonizingly silent.

 

> **from unknown at 10:28 am** : You don’t need to know. I am watching you.  
>  **to unknown at 10:28 am** : Bullshit  
>  **from unknown at 10:28 am** : You’re watching house of wax in Thornhill. Proof enough ?

His stomach made a flip, his heartbeat picking up consequently. Jughead slipped out of the bed, crawling to the closest pair of sweatpants on the floor and putting them on before he walked as calmly as possible to the window, closing the curtains. His phone vibrated.

 

> **from unknown at 10:30 am** : Bad boy.  
>  **from unknown at 10:30 am** : Think you can escape ? Nothing will stop me.

Jughead swallowed loudly. This was starting to freak him out.

 

> **to unknown at 10:31 am** : What do you want from me ?  
>  **from unknown at 10:31 am** : You’ll see soon enough.

The ominous text stared at him, piercing his skull. What the actual fuck ?! Jughead paced around the room, unable to calm himself. He needed to call Jason. Now. He dialed his boyfriend ? Lover ? Best friend’s number, listening closely to the line beeping against his ear. Jason answered after two rings.

« - Jug ? » He finally heard, a little muffled. Jason was probably in class right now, he had forgotten.

« - Jason can you please come home ? I’m scared. Something really weird just happened. » Jughead said, trying to control in vain the tremors in his voice.

« - What do you mean something happened ? Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? » Jughead appreciated the concern in his voice. It reassured him a little, knowing he wasn’t going to be alone in this.

« - I just received some really weird texts from someone saying that they were watching me and that they knew what I was hiding and that there was no way to escape ! » He started panicking. Jughead crawled under the covers of the bed, trying to hide from whatever could watch him. Maybe there were cameras in the room ? He heard Jason huffing on the other end of the line, furious.

« - Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be home. Try to relax until I get there. Jughead hummed against the receiver, hanging up after murmuring a quick « - Hurry please. » to him.

Jason grabbed his bag, throwing it on his shoulder as he left the classroom, excusing himself under the pretense of a family emergency. He practically ran to his car, jumping in it and putting it in ignition as fast he could, rushing to Thornhill. Fortunately he met no one on the way and was able to park in front of the door, running out of the car to his room. He found Jughead curled up under the covers, watching his movie with only the top of his head escaping from them. Jason rushed towards him, cupping his face to kiss him gently. The other boy embraced the redhead’s waist, holding him close.

« - Show me the texts Jug. » He commanded, placing another kiss on Jughead’s lips, soothing him as much as he could.

The brunette gave his phone to Jason, opening the right conversation. Jason read them as he took of his shoes, slowly but surely getting more furious by the minute. That was too much. Polly threatening him ? No problem. Someone menacing Jughead ? Never. He passed a hand in Jughead’s hair, gently pulling on them.

« - Do you wanna go on a trip with me ? » He softly asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jason put down the phone beside them, eyes focusing on his lover.  
« - What ? »

« - Do you want to travel ? To get away from here with me ? Far away from all of them, all this shit.  » Jason kissed him again, pressing his lips on his face as much as he could. « - We’d go to my place in Arizona, in some offbeat town, just you and me. »

Jughead remained silent for a while, relishing in the attention Jason was giving him. He adored the firm press of those lips against his skin, the feel of strong hands on his cheeks, the heat that emanated from his body. If he had all that, for days, weeks, maybe months, then he’d be willing to go anywhere. To follow Jason’s every steps as if he was a god that deserved to be worshipped for everything he did. Jughead lifted his hand to reach Jason’s, intertwining their fingers as he pressed his face harder against the palm of his lover’s hand.

« - If you want me to come then I shall oblige Jas. » He whispered, kissing the tip of Jason’s fingers.

The redhead smiled, tightening his grip on Jughead’s face. He had him tangled in his web even more than he originally expected. The way he moved to be closer, the tone of his voice, seductive but tentative at the same time. He had to protect him from every possible threat, from everything and everyone. Jughead was his and no one else’s. He possessed every single parcel of his being.

« - Let me prepare it then, we’ll go soon enough. »

« - Thank you Jas. It means a lot. »

« - You mean a lot. »

* * *

 

A green portfolio stuck out from inside her coat. Flamboyant green that annihilated every desire she had about being discreet but who cared ? Not her. Everything was falling into places. She put her keys inside the lock of her door, pushing it open and closing it behind her carelessly. Heading for the kitchen island, she stripped out of her coat and shoes, dropping them near the couch alongside of the portfolio. She made herself some coffee, took a cupcake her mother had left and went back to sit on the couch. Her fingers hovered above her precious work, wondering if it was time to lay her eyes on it again. She already knew what was inside but itched to read it again. Every word gave her chills, pumped a rush of adrenaline in her system.

She opened it, gripping the sheets of paper with a trembling hand as she started reading again. Thirteen pages. Holding enough information to ruin the life of one of her enemy. Well, not personally. He’d never done anything to harm her personally, but he had hurt his friends and family, he’d broken bonds that were supposed to be made of steel. She couldn’t let that slide could she ? After all, men like him deserved nothing but disdain from her. He was the worst kind of sinner. Cheater, liar, probably thief. Even murderer. She was certain of it. Which is why it was important to expose him to the city of Riverdale.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she let her eyes swallow the title « Hannah Smithen, what really happened to her. » in bold letters. She had chosen the police, wanting it to attract the attention of most folks. She had reunited the juiciest news at the top of the article, close to no one would read the entire thing anyway.

The seventeen years old girl killed herself last year, leaving behind the cherished memory of the kindest person Riverdale has ever known. But what really happened to her ? Has all of us remembers, we were used to a cheerful brunette, always smiling and laughing, helping those she could and fighting for those she could not. An altruist at heart, an angel. But as we also remember, a drastic change had operated in her the last month we had the honor of knowing her. She had lost a worrying amount of weight, had stopped talking altogether and kept skipping classes even though she had never missed one. But do you know why this occurred ? Why she changed ? Let me tell you dear readers. It is the fault of only one person, of one man : Jason Blossom.

She let out a laugh, proud of herself and of what she had written. That was it. He’d never recover from such an article. She’d make sure of that. Her eyes flickering, she started reading again when her doorbell rang. Intrigued, she got up, wondering who could possibly be there at such a time. She looked through the judas, opening the door when she saw who was on the other side. Archie Andrews stood before her, red eyes and not clean shaved. He wore a yellow hoodie and jeans as always, and was scratching his neck, embarrassed. He gave her the smallest of smiles, sniffling a little.

« - Hi Betty. Can I come in ? »

* * *

 

Cheryl walked alongside of the three girls that followed her every step. She didn’t know their names, didn’t care enough to learn them. They were lapdogs, « faire valoir » girls that had no other purpose but to make her look prettier, more clever, simply better. They chirped and gossiped, one held her coffee while the other one her books. The third one was doing whatever she always did, just more boring then usual. Probably swiping on tinder. Whatever.

She kept walking. Jason was no where to be found and that was the problem. He kept missing classes, and was more and more absent from her life. Which, she didn’t like. At all. He seemed so absent lately, with her at least. As if something was paining him, causing him physical and mental pain. She hated that. But at the same time, she would catch some glimpses of him at home with a lovesick smile on his face, satisfaction clear as day on his traits. This expression was new on him, or rather, she’d forgotten he was capable of having and showing it. It was a good thing. Fantastic even. But what unnerved her about it was the fact that she didn’t know the reason behind her brother’s sudden change of mood. What or whom was the cause ? She needed to know.

Turning right, she entered the girls toilet, pulling out her red lipstick to put some more and fill the potential holes that could have formed on it after eating. Her life felt dull. She didn’t have a boyfriend — no valuable enough guy in Riverdale —, nothing amused her anymore beside antagonizing some of her classmates, there was no adrenaline, no rush, no… passion anymore. It was boring. And Jason was drifting away from her. He was her anchor in a way. Someone she used to turn to when something went wrong. The only one she could trust. Her minions were good, sure. Thanks to them, she could feel better about her self and fill temporarily some of her insecurities. Maybe she should be nicer to them ? Try to form a real bond beyond utility ? That sounded great.

« - Girls ? Do you wanna go to Pop’s after school ? My treat. » She asked, putting her lipstick back in her bag.

« - Sure ! Sounds great ! » One of them answered, looking up from her phone.

Cheryl was shocked that seeing them smile would warm her heart like that. But it did. She let out a chuckle and threw them her most toothy grin, already heading towards the door when it found open, revealing Polly Cooper. Cheryl cocked an eyebrow, annoyed by the simple sight of her. Her time was soon to be over and nothing could make her more glad. She had been a nail in her ass since the start. Never appreciated her or wanted to talk to her for more than a minute.

« - Hi Cheryl. » The blond said, not masking the repulsion in her voice. Cheryl didn’t answer. Polly rolled her eyes, heading for the sink to rinse her hands. « - You could say hey back you know ? I’ve been dating your brother for a year now. »

« - Still doesn’t mean I have to address you. »

« - Well you could be more civil. After all, I’ll soon be your sister in law. »

The redhead said nothing, just stared blankly at a spot above Polly’s shoulder. Sister in law ? What. The. FUCK ? That was a no, impossible, never happening. No, no, no, no. She had to see Jason. Right now, she needed an explanation and it better be good because she wasn’t about to let his kind of abomination happen. Over her dead body.

\- Guess we’ll see about that. » She simply said, walking out. The girls followed, glaring at the blond before slamming the door behind them. Cheryl pulled out her phone, dialing Jason in vain. he wouldn’t answer his phone. Fuming, she turned to her minions, putting her hands as softly as she could manage on one their arm.

« - We’re still on for Pop’s, I just have to check what this hideous troll said with Jay-Jay and I’ll be back. Okay girls ? »

« - Yes ! »

« - Of course, take your time. »

« - Hope she was lying ! »

Then she was out, giving them one last smile before running to her jeep and driving away to Thornhill. She would have bitten her nails if her manicure hadn’t been so expensive. The way to her house seemed agonizingly long, as if she was crossing the Sahara but sooner than she thought, she was at her doorstep, rushing to Jason’s room and banging her fists against his door. He opened it, slipping outside to look at her with a disapproving look. She didn’t like this one directed at her, not one bit.

« - What can I do for you Cheryl ? » He asked in an exasperated voice, pinching his nose bridge.

« - Is it true that you are going to marry the Cooper girl ? »

There was a long pause where Jason said nothing, letting go of his nose and staring at her with a gaping mouth, as if she had said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. But then he seized her shoulders, hands shaking, distress painted all over his face.

« - What ?! »

* * *

 

« - I can’t do it anymore Betty. I miss him too much. » Archie said, trying to keep the mug between his palms from falling. He put it down on the table, sniffling.

« - I’m so sorry Archie. What can I do to help you ? Tell me, I’ll do my best. » She answered, her hands softly caressing Archie’s back.

They had been sitting for a long while. At first, he hadn’t wanted to talk to her and simply slouched on her couch, looking down at his feet. She hadn’t pushed, she knew better now. Archie needed his pace and she would follow it. Whatever he needed or desired, she was ready to oblige.

« - I don’t know Betty, ever since he’s started hanging out with Jason I don’t recognize him. He told me we were over but I can’t believe the Jughead I know, my Jug, would ever spit on fifteen years of friendship like that. I’ve always been there for him, even in the hospital -. » He stopped himself for a moment, realizing he probably said too much.

« - What hospital ? » Now that spiked her interest more than their bromance. Archie seemed to weigh his answer, not knowing what he should say or if he should say it at all. He bit his bottom lip, looking away for a moment before sighing loudly and turning to er, defeated.

« - You remember when I told you to fuck off because you were trying to extort informations from me about Jughead ? » Betty nodded, even more interested. « - Well I couldn’t tell you because he made me promise to tell no one about it but Jughead was in the hospital for a long time. I was called because I was one of the only numbers in his phone and when I found him… it was terrible Betty. He was covered in bruises from head to toe, always on morphine and so… stuck in his own shell, he wouldn’t let anybody in. Wouldn’t tell me what happened or why or how. He just… closed in on himself. There was nothing I could do and I was so frustrated, so mad. But then there was the incident with Jason where he basically tricked me into giving him Jughead’s number and ever since he refuses to see me or talk to me. But I don’t understand why you know ? Because if he was already friends with Jason, it shouldn’t matter right ? » « - No it shouldn’t. » She said, hand on his neck now. « - But, what do you mean he was already friends with Jason ? Why would you say that ? »

« - Well, when I was in the hospital with him, the nurse said he had been brought in by another redhead and the only possible person that could have brought him in would be Jason. And if he brought him in, and they spend all their time together now, they must have been friends before right ? Plus, he apparently checked him out of the hospital too ! »

« - I… I don’t know what to say Arch’. It makes sense but… It seems so surreal. And impossible. No one could fathom that these two would ever be friends. I mean, have you looked at them three or five months ago ? They were literally at each other’s throat ! » Betty threw her arms in the air, at lost. « - So you want revenge on Jason ? » She asked after a long pause.

Archie seemed to ponder on the question, not sure if he should say yes or no. On one hand, yes. The bastard needed to pay for what he had done but on the other hand, was revenge really the best way to go ? Archie had never been the petty type of guy but… Jason had hurt him. And he was certain that he was going to hurt Jughead, maybe not physically but mentally, that was the most probable thing he could do. Why else would he take interest in him ? Jughead had always been the black sheep for him, the one he despised and loved harassing.

« - I guess. Yeah. » He answered, still unsure about it.

« - Well, Polly and I are working on an article about Hannah, you remember her right ? » Archie nodded, taking back his mug. « - We want people to know what part Jason played in her death and why he is the main cause and the one responsible for it. »

« - Are you sure about it ? »

« - Yes, after what he’s done, it’s only fair we give him a taste of his own medicine. I have it out fro him now, after the way he’s treated Polly and the rest of us for that matter. » She put a copy of the article in his hand. « - You can read it tonight if you want but trust me, this is concrete evidence of his guilt. He won’t be able to recover from that. »

Archie nodded again and carefully stored the article in his backpack. If it was the key to getting back his bestfriend, then it should be treated as gold.

« - Thanks Betty. I don’t know how to thank you for this. »

« - Let’s just say you owe me and we’ll see the price tag later. Now, go rest. We’re going to have a rough couple of days. »

* * *

 

« - WHAT ?! » He yelled, gripping his sister’s arms with all his might. « - Who the fuck told you that ! » Jason knew was sweating, his mouth had went dry and he was honestly more stressed than he had been in years. More than he had been with Hannah.

« - Polly did. Like, thirty minutes ago. » His sister deadpanned, not hiding the relief on her face though. If Jason wasn’t ware of it, then it must have been false.

« - That’s a lie Cheryl ! I would never, ever, marry her. I’d rather die than spend the rest of my life with someone like that. »

« - But why would she say that though ? »

Jason sighed. He gestured for Cheryl to enter his room as Jughead was out grocery shopping. The boy had told him he needed to go out, even if he liked this room, it was slowly beginning to feel like a cage, a beautiful one but a cage nonetheless. He opened a window, careful to close the curtains and sat next to his twin on the bed. He didn’t want to explain or tell anybody about his current situation but it might be good idea. It would release the pressure on his shoulder and maybe Cheryl would be able to help him out of his predicament. Even if he knew she played dumb with most people, she was one of the most clever person he knew.

« - If I tell you, promise me you won’t say a word about this to anyone. I’m serious. »

« - Sure, sure, whatever you need Jay-Jay. » She said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders to massage them a little.

« - Thank you. Do you remember when I was in a feud with our parents because of how they treated you ? » She nodded, frowning slightly at the memory. « - Well, daddy dearest had frozen my accounts and I needed some money so I went to FP and asked for a job that was discreet but paid well. » Cheryl pressed a little harder on his nerve this time, letting him go to hold his hand. She had no idea Clifford had gone to such lengths to try and buy Jason.

« - You could have come to me brother, I would have helped you as much as I could. »

« - I know Cheryl and I thank you for that but I didn’t want to add to your plate. You had enough on your mind and didn’t need a mouth to feed and dress. » He intertwined their fingers, bracing himself. « - So I became a dealer and uh… I started taking some too. And I thought this secret was well-kept, I’d never show my face, do quick transaction and only did them alone or with one of my most trusted friends. And honestly I thought it was enough but then Polly enters the mix. I think she ruffled through my room when I was showering because she has pics of what I have and now she’s blackmailing me so that I stay with her. And apparently now she wants me to marry her, probably one of her revenge fantasies. » Jason burrowed his face in his hands, looking down. « - There’s just no exits Cheryl. Wherever I go, whatever I do this bitch is just glued to my fucking shoe. I can’t get rid of her. »

Cheryl felt powerless when her brother got like that. She felt demotivated and defeated, why fight if they were doomed to lose anyway ? Why run if there was no issue, no solution to their problem ? It was so frustrating. Her brother needed something from her for once and she couldn’t provide it. She felt useless, worthless. It seemed to her that the Coopers had finally gotten what they wanted. But, she didn’t want to abandon her brother to their claws. No, he deserved better, he deserved the world. Abandoning him was out of the question. What kind of sister would she be if she left the ring overtime an obstacle presented itself on her path. She’d put her big girl gloves and sucker punch whomever dared to cross her or her twin.

« - We’ll figure something out Jason, just like we always do. »

* * *

 She played with the glass in her hand, a cigarette perched between her lips. Getting up, she walked closer to her acolyte, passing a hand on his shoulder with a maniacal smile. 

" - I think it's time for us to act once again my beloved Clifford."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause between posting again but that's how I work hehe. I know this chapter is short but I have a very long one on the way so there's that :)
> 
> I'm also searching a beta reader so if any of y'all is interested hit me up please
> 
> Y'all have a nice day, see you next time !
> 
> (btw if you have any question, please ask them here or on tumblr to : wincensfw 
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this  
> Kudos or comments are always really appreciated !  
> You can always check out my other stories if you like ! 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
